The Boiling Point
by Sylar's Wife
Summary: Friendships are brought to the boiling point, which forces Gabby Gray to take sides. However, are the conseqences of this sudden conflict way beyond what Gabby expected. Will the friends make up or will it lead to the seperation of them?
1. Fearing the Future

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HEROES. I demand Zachary Quinto. If my ridiculous demands aren't met I would waste my reader's time with writing these small disclaimers. PLEASE Zachary.

**Author's Note: **First chappie! Oh yeah. I am so proud of this series. Please, Please review! I would love to get a review.

* * *

Ch. 1 Fearing the Future

I awoke with a start. I had tears in her eyes. I quickly wiped them away. I looked at my sleeping husband, Gabriel Gray. We had been married for nearly three years. We had a small son named Noah and an adopted son named Micah. Like his father, Noah had Intuitive Aptitude. Gabriel killed many people because of this ability. Lately I have been having nightmares about our son's future. Noah had gotten an injection to prevent a common ailment that comes with his ability called the hunger. I didn't know why I was suddenly having nightmares. Maybe it was because it was always in the back of my mind. I knew she couldn't bring my fears up with my husband because it will upset him. He already felt guilty about passing his ability on to our son. Taking care to not wake Gabriel, I got out of bed. My friend Elle was in India with her husband Mohinder. I decided to call my friend Erin. Erin was the wife of my long time friend Peter Petrelli. I dialed Erin's number.

"Hello" Erin Petrelli said softly.

"Erin, I need to talk to you" I said urgently.

"I am so happy you call I need to talk to" Erin told me.

"You go first" I told her.

"Peter wants to go back to school" Erin told me.

"Yeah he told me, what's the problem?" I asked confused.

"He wants to go to college in California." Erin told me.

"California is great" I said trying to comfort my friend.

"I don't want to move to California" Erin said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because I already moved, I want to stay in New York with my friends." Erin told me.

"We will still be here, and you can always come visit us" I said encouraging.

"Yes we can't help each other if were miles away from one another" Erin said miserably.

"Erin, Peter won't go without you" I told her.

"I know, but I'm not moving to California" Erin said stubbornly. I had to shake my head. Erin could be so difficult at times. It was either her way or no way. Elle and I were just taking about it the other day.

"You know I am sure Peter would understand if you don't want to move. I am sure he can find a school near New York" I said.

"I hope so" Erin said. I sighed.

"So what was bothering you" Erin asked.

"It's kind of silly but..." I began.

"It's not silly if it wakes you up at 5 in the morning" Erin said. I had to agree.

"I am just worried about Noah's ability" I told her.

"Why, I thought the injection was working" Erin asked confused.

"It is, but what if it doesn't work for long" I asked her.  
"I am sure it's nothing you and Gabriel can handle" Erin said.

"I hate to say this but Gabriel was horrible when he had the hunger. I don't want my son to be like that" I told her.

"First of all Noah is yours and Gabriel's son. Second, Gabriel would be hurt if he heard you talking about him like that" Erin told her.  
"I love Gabriel; I just don't want Noah to feel the loneliness his father felt" I told her quickly. I regretted how it came out.

"I understand that, but you're worrying about something before it happens. No matter what you will never be completely prepared. All you can do is prepare as best you can. Everyone will help Noah if he needs it" Erin said.  
"I don't know what I would do without you guys" I said.

"I hope none of us, will find out what life is like without one another" Erin said.

* * *

I still couldn't get the dream out of my head. It was just so heartbreaking to forget. It was hard to forget my sweet little Noah acting like a complete monster. I had witness what his father was like at his worst, and the outlook wasn't good for my son. Why was his ability suddenly bothering me? I tried to act like nothing was wrong. The possibility of my friends leaving New York was also bothering me as well. On Saturday morning I got up to make breakfast.

"Good Morning Gabe" I greeted my husband. He seemed to be in a mood in the past couple of days.

"Hey Gabby" Gabriel said kissing my cheek.

"Are the boys still asleep?" I asked him.

"Yeah they are" Gabriel answered. I never thought I would see my husband so quiet. He never shut up normally.

"I thought there were no more secrets between us?" Gabriel said.

"Why do you…" I begin.

"You are worried about Noah's ability coming back and him developing the Hunger" Gabriel said sadly.

"Gabe, it was just a nightmare and it bugged me." I explained.

"Gabby please be honest. Do you think we have something to worry about" Gabriel said miserably.

"I don't think so. We won't let him get like you were" I said firmly.

"What hurts the most is that you didn't talk to me about it" Gabriel said.

"How did you know?" I asked

"I heard you on the phone with Erin" He explained.

"I am so sorry." I gasped.

"I know you are. I just don't like that you think of me as monster." Gabriel said carefully.

"I don't, honey I don't" I said quickly. I grabbed his hand.

"I just don't want him to go through the problems that you went through" I told him.

"I know. I just don't like to think about my past" Gabriel whispered. I kissed him and hugged him.

"It's all over now. You're different now" I said.

"I love you" Gabriel said.

"I love you too" I said.

"Please tell me about your dream" Gabriel begged.

"It kinder for you not to know" I told him

"Please" Gabriel begged.

"I am not going to Gabriel" I smirked. He began kissing me.

"Please" I said. This game was not going to work.

"Oh come on you can't say no to me" Gabriel said.

"Yes I can. Remember" I smirked.

"Oh yeah that was a horrible time for me" Gabriel said.

"You're lucky I am so generous, Mr. Gray" I smirked.

"I love your generosity" Gabriel smiled.

* * *

_Next Chapter: The Suresh's return home! Gabby and Gabriel have a moment with their sons. Peter gets a letter, which confirms if the Petrelli's will have move to _California._** Will Erin like what the letter says?**_


	2. The Return

HEROES was created by NBC. I take no ownership of its canon characters. The plot is original. No copyright infringement intended.

Disclaimer:

**Author's Note:** Chapter 2! I love writing this series. I been having a lot of ideas for stories lately and I been on a writing freeze. Please take the time to review. Any question about story order please PM me. Please be on the lookout for updates. Enjoy my other stories while you wait.

* * *

Ch. 2 The Return

After the conversation with Gabriel, I felt a whole lot better. On Sunday, We spent the day at the Fair. Micah face lit up when he saw the game booths and Farris Wheel. Noah seemed intensely interested in his soundings.

"How long has it been since you been to the fair" Gabriel asked Micah.

"Not since I was 9" Micah said.

"Why don't you guys go on the rides" I suggested.

"Ok" Gabriel said. Him and Micah wake towards the big rides.

"You want an ice cream, love" I asked Noah.

"ICE CREAM" Noah shrieked. I giggled.

"I guess that's a yes" I said chuckling. I went towards the booth to get my son's ice cream.

"Gabby!" A voice said. I recognized that voice. I haven't heard it for years.

"Lucy" I said shocked. Lucy was the last person I had lived with before I moved to New York.

"It's so good to see you" Lucy said.

"How are you" I asked.

"I am good not good as you I see. Is this your son" Lucy asked.

"Yes he is" I said proudly.

"He is gorgeous" Lucy said.

"Thank you very much" I said

"I wondered what happened to you" Lucy said thoughtfully.

"I am so sorry I ran away like" I apologize.

"It's ok. I honestly didn't mind" Lucy said quickly. She saw my ring on my finger.

"Wow your husband got some taste" Lucy said.

"Thanks" I said smiling. Remembering what Gabriel went through to put it on my finger.

"Which one is he?" My former roommate Lucy said. I laughed.

"We have an adoptive son too" I told her. She smiled.

"I am so glad you are doing so well" Lucy said giving me a hug.

"How are you doing? I asked her.  
"I got a promotion and I now live in Texas" Lucy said.  
"What brings you to New York" I asked her.

"I'm visiting family" Lucy explained.

"I see. Do you come here often" I asked.

"Not nearly as much as I should" She said.

"Well it was nice bumping into you" I said.

"I was good seeing you too" I said smiling. I gave Lucy my number and she left.

We had a blast at the fair. Micah went on each ride twice. Micah even won Noah a stuff animal. After the fair we went to our favorite pizza place. We got our usual order of plain cheese pizza (Micah was a vegetarian now apparently).

"How can anyone eat meat" Micah said disgustedly.

"You need protein" Gabriel pointed out.  
"There are other ways to get protein" Micah answered back. I had to smile. They have been having this argument for about a week.

"Give it a rest you two" I said smiling. There fights amused me.

"Pizza!" Noah demanded.

"It's coming soon buddy" Gabriel said picking up our son.

"luv you dada" Noah said.

"I love you to sport" Gabriel smiled.

"Micah play airplane!" Noah demanded.

"Later kid" Micah smiled. I was thankful for my beautiful family. I knew that along the way we might have difficulties with Noah, but for now I was enjoying this moment.

A week later, Mohinder and Elle came home. I was so excited to see them. Mohinder and Elle went to India. Their daughter Shanti was growing so fast. Noah was older than Shanti but they were the best of friends.

"How was your trip sis?" Erin asked.

"It was great, we took lots of pictures" Elle told us.

"It looks like Shanti missed Noah" Erin chuckled looking at the toddlers.

"Are you kidding? She asked about him all the time" Elle said amused

"Aww poor thing" I smiled.

"So Erin anymore on the Peter situation" Elle asked.

"He has applied to California University" Erin said frowning.

"Don't sound so excited" Elle said.

"What is a big change" Erin said defensively.

"Yeah but you're not being very supportive" Elle pointed out.

"Do you support Mohinder in everything he does?" Erin snapped.

"No, but if it's important to him and it's reasonable sure" Elle answered.

"Whatever" Erin said coldly and she walked out the door.

"She so difficult. Doesn't want to admit when she is wrong" Elle said shaking her head.

"I know. To tell you the truth I don't them to move" I admitted with slight shame.

"Nor do I" Elle said.

"I can't deal with deal with tension anymore" I whispered.

"I am sure it's all going to work out" Elle said.

"I hope your right" I said.

Erin was in a bad mood for a week. She didn't talk to her sister for two. I thought she was taking this way too far. Should she start worrying about moving when Peter gets his acceptance letter? I knew Elle missed her care free sister. I did too. I talked to Gabriel about it. He agreed that Erin was acting out of line, but didn't think the Petrelli's should move. I couldn't wait until the letter came. We all didn't have long.

"Gabby, I got in" Peter said before I even got to say hello.

"Congrats!" I said. He sounded so happy.

"I want to take us all out to dinner to celebrate!" Peter said.

"Ok what time?" I said.

"8 o'clock and at Olive Garden" He said.

"I will be there" I said.

"Thanks Gabs" Peter said and hung up the phone. After I hung up the phone I called Erin's cell. It went straight to voicemail. I guess she was taking the news as we expected, bad.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Erin is taking the news hard. Gabby and Jade find out their father's condition is worsening. Erin confides a secret in Gabby and Elle. __**Will this affect Peter's plans to go to college?**_


	3. Bad News

**Disclaimer:** All canon HEROES characters are property of Tim Kring. I do not have any ownership of anything other than non-canon characters and the plot of _The Breaking Point_. Please don't force me to use my Zachary Quinto like lawyer.

**Author's Note**: Chapter 3! Yeah this story is getting off to a good start. I am currently writing other fan fiction and editing my previous stories. Remember to review. LOL I love reviews. Heheh. Happy Reading.

* * *

Ch. 3 Bad News

Erin was missing in action for a full two weeks before she contacted with anyone. I could tell that Elle was annoyed with her sister. No matter what, I knew Erin's stand on Peter going to school did not change. Finally Erin called me.

"Just tell him you don't want him to go" I said.  
"I can't! He is so excited about it" Erin said helplessly.

"Then why be in this mood than, if you don't want to go?" I asked confused. Wrong thing to say.

"Wow your helpful" Erin snapped.

"I am just saying if you're going to talk to him about than what is the point of complaining. It seems pointless" I said bluntly.

"I can't allow him to give up what he wants" Erin said.  
"Just talk to him" I said frustrated.

"I will" Erin promised.

"I am serious Erin! You're not being fair to Peter" I said sternly.

* * *

Life didn't stop because of the current crisis with my friends. I went about my usually routine. Just when I thought that it couldn't get any worse, I got a call for me and my sisters Jade to go to the Company Hospice.

"What do you think is so important that they couldn't tell us on the phone or it to be both of us?" Jade asked.

"I am not sure" I said truthfully. I couldn't even begin to guess what kind of news that would require having a personal meeting with our father's doctor.

Our father was diagnosed with a tumor a year or so ago. I could have just let him die. My father has done so much to me and my sister. He kidnapped us and put us in the care of stranger. It wasn't like Jade and I were always on good terms to begin with. I think that was the most damaging thing our father had done was pinning us against one another. My relationship with Jade was good as it was going to be, but I wanted nothing to do with our father.

"Good Morning Mrs. Gray, Ms. White" Dr. Johnson said.

"Good Morning, Dr" I said.

"I asked you both here to give you're an update on your father's health" Dr. Johnson said seriously.

"It's bad isn't' Jade said.

"I am afraid it is. I have much experience with a patient in your father's condition and the outcome is never good. Your father's situation is even more fatal because he refuses any treatment." The doctor said.

"How long do you think he has" I said calmly. I didn't know how to act when a man you hate so much is dying.

"I say about week's maybe a few months" Dr. Johnson estimated.

"Is there anything could do to make him more comfortable?" I asked.

"Were doing all we can, I can personally assure you Mrs. Gray" Dr. Johnson said kindly.

"Thanks for letting us know, Doctor" I said.

"We will take good care of him" He reassured.

* * *

My sister and I went out to lunch after our meeting with the doctor. These weekly lunches had become a highlight in our busy week. We went to our favorite pizza shop. We ordered the single order of bread sticks and a large pizza half pepperoni and half sausage and pepperoni. I was very picky about what was on my pizza.

"I don't know how to take it" Jade said softly.

"I know I don't either" I admitted.

"Do you think it's bad to think he deserves it" Jade asked.

"It is but I don't think anyone would blame us for thinking it" I said thoughtfully.

"I hate him" Jade said.

"I do too" I said.

"Do you think we should let him meet Jake" Jade asked.

"There is no way in hell, I will let that happen" I said stubbornly. I was going to keep our younger brother away from father if I had to keep watch myself.

* * *

I was really glad when it was the weekend. My week seemed to have been going on forever. I woke up Saturday morning and made breakfast for my family. After breakfast Micah went to his friend's house to play basketball. Micah was recently started his sophomore year in high school. Gabriel took Noah to see my mother. I decided to take the time to read the book I was reading. My cell went off just as I was about to reach the end of the chapter.

"Hello" I answered.

"Gabby can I come over, I need to talk to you" Erin said quickly. There was pure panic in her voice.

"Sure, is anything wrong?" I asked.

"I will explain when I get here, Elle's coming to" Erin said.

"Ok, Gabriel is gone so now would be a good time" I told her.

"I will be there in ten" Erin said.

Before Erin came I decided to put on coffee. This was an occasion your needed coffee for, I could tell. The coffee was just about done when Erin and Elle came in. Erin looked like pale in the face.  
"What's wrong Erin" I asked.

"Yeah you look sick" Elle said.

"You don't know?" I asked Elle.

"I tried to get it out of her but she was silent the ride over here" Elle said.

"I am scared, guys that's all" Erin said.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.  
"I think, I think I might be pregnant" Erin said.

"That's great, but wait why are you scared I thought you wanted to have a baby with Peter" Elle asked confused. I was confused to.

"I told Peter the other day I wasn't moving to California with him. If he finds out that I'm pregnant he won't go" Erin said.

"Don't panic yet, we need to make sure that you're pregnant." I said. It was the take charge attitude that I attributed to being head of the company.

Being that she was panicking I decided we should not leave our trip to the store off any longer than we needed to. I wrote a note to Gabriel saying that I went out with Erin and Elle and would be back later.

"This is really bad" Erin repeated.

"Try and stay calm Erin" Elle said.

"Just take the pregnancy" I snapped.

"Be out in five minutes" Erin said. We waited outside the bathroom. Finally Erin came out.

"So" Elle asked.

"It's positive" Erin said looking ill.

"Congratulations!" Elle and I said happily. Erin smiled weakly.

"How am I going to tell Peter?" Erin asked.

"Simple, I'm Pregnant" I said. Erin stuck here tongue out at me.

"I know that genius, it's just going to be hard with the fact that he would not go to California now" Erin said.

"Why don't you just go with him?" I suggested.

"I hate California. It's too hot during the day and super cold night. All the houses look the same. I don't want to live there" Erin said.

"You and Peter can't live in to separate states" Elle said strangely. I knew that Elle was going with this. Being married to Mohinder obviously had an effect on her.

"It is the only solution" Erin said.

"It would be like you and Peter our separated" Elle said.

"No it won't. He will come home a lot" Erin said.

"He can fly" I said.

"Yeah he can fly" Erin said with a faraway look. I knew her and Peter had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Next Chapter: _Erin gets confirmation about her possible pregnancy. Sylar gets put on assignment. Gabby visits her mother and has a talk with her about motherhood. Elle starts noticing a change in Mohinder's behavior._


	4. Hard Choice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes. Heroes and all Canon characters are property of NBC and Tim Kring. All non-characters are my own creation.

**Author's note:** I love writing these stories. I would love it more if my readers reviewed. I am not trying to be pushy (hehe). Enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

Ch. 4 Hard Choice

Erin went to other Gynecologist office the next day. We went with her. Luckily Gabriel took the boys bowling. Elle and I were nervously waiting for her to get out. Erin was in there for 30 minutes. Finally she came out.

"So?" Elle asked.

"I'm pregnant" Erin said. We squalled.

"Congratulation" Elle said happily.  
"How am I going to tell Peter" Erin asked.

"Just tell him" I suggested.

"Let's go home" Elle suggested.

Erin promised that she will take to Peter tonight about the baby. I wasn't confident she would but I at least had to trust her to make the right decision. If she had to move to New York then so be. Whatever led her to Peter was fine with me.

For the first time I actually looked forward to going to work. I didn't like being the head of the company but it was a job that I was good at.

"Mrs. Gray, here is the file on the Thomas murders" My assistant Giles said handing me the file

"These are nasty killing" I commented.

"They have a similarity to some other murders" Giles said.

"To whom" I asked.

"You're husband" Giles said.

"Thanks Giles, that would be all" I said shortly. My husband's past have always been a sore spot for me.

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for the trial of Robert Thomas. Robert Thomas had killed 11 people. I had given the order for our best agents to be a part of the investigation. By the end of the day, I was so glad to go home.

"Mommy" Noah said reaching up for me.

"Hey pumpkin" I said sweetly kissing his forehead.

"How was your day, Gabs" Gabriel asked.

"Hell" I answered. He smiled.

"Where were you, I haven't seen you all day" I said.

"I was asked be a part of the Thomas case" Gabriel said.

"Oh" I said.

"I am nervous about being a part of the investigation" Sylar admitted

"Why are you doing it, then?" I asked.

"Because it's good case to be on, and it would be proving that deserve to be head agent" Sylar said.

"Honey, No one doubts that" I said.

"I still have to prove myself" Sylar said firmly.

"No you don't" I said.

"What makes you say that?" Sylar challenged.

"You're a good agent, father, and husband" I said.

"Thanks" He smiled.

"You're the best agent for the job" I said.

"Thanks" Gabriel said kissing me on the forehead

* * *

I was always a Momma's girl. For a long time I thought my mother was dead. Last year I found out that I was adopted. It wasn't more like I was kidnapped and placed with a family. One of the big changes was with my sister. She had changed so much. Not only that I found out my mother was alive but I found out I had a brother name Jake. I knocked on my mother's door.

"Gabby, how are you" Danielle asked hugging me.  
"I am good, how are you" I said smiling.  
"Where is my Grandson?" Danielle asked. Immediately Noah was taken from my arms.

"Oh, he is getting so big" Danielle cooed. Noah giggled. He loved his grandmother.

"He sure is!" I smiled.

"When are you going to give me another grandchild" My mom asked me seriously.

"Mom" I said.

"I am just joking darling" Danielle said chuckling.

"Why don't you bother Jade or Jake" I giggled.

"Oh your sister doesn't want to have a baby and your brother well…" My mom said leaving off the last part. My brother's wife died during childbirth.

"Maybe you should set him up with someone" I suggested.

"Oh honey, he was so in love with his wife I don't think he would want to find someone new" Mom said. I understood. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost Gabriel.

"Don't worry about your brother. If he wants to find someone he will" Mom said confidently.

That night I got a strange phone call from Elle. Right away I knew something was wrong.

"Hello" I said answering the phone.

"Hey do you know where Mohinder is?" She asked.

"No" I said shocked.

"He has been acting weird for a week now" Elle told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He is very short tempered and hasn't been sleeping much?" Elle said.

"I'm sure he will be home soon" I told her.

"Can you check on him for me, maybe he's at the hospital" Elle suggested.

"Sure. I will go now" I said. I couldn't wait to find Mohinder to tell him off for worrying Elle like that.

I took a taxi to the hospital right away. The hospital was new. I was proud of the hospital. Mohinder was the head doctor there. When I found Mohinder he was acting really strange.

"Mohinder what's up" I asked. He looked agitated.

"Nothing" Mohinder snapped. He was usually so mild manner.

"What is wrong with you, you're worrying Elle" I told her.

"Just leave me alone" Mohinder snapped. I looked at him shocked. Out of nowhere I was pushed. Before I realized what happened Mohinder was gone. I than noticed I was bleeding.

"Gabby" I heard a voice call.

"I'm here" I told him. I was in shock.

"Gabby?" Gabriel Questioned.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't respond normally.

"What happened your bleeding" Gabriel got gauze and put it on my lip.

"Mohinder" I told him.

"What do you mean, Mohinder" Gabriel asked

"Mohinder pushed me" I said.

"How dare he touch my wife?" Gabriel snapped. His old self came out when he was angry.  
"Gabe don't" I warned.  
"When I see him, I will break his neck" He snapped cruelly.

"Gabriel don't "I said firmly.

"You think that I am letting him get away with it!" Gabriel shrieked.

"Gabriel it's not his fault, something is wrong with him" I told him.

"I don't care, he shouldn't have so much have looked at you wrong" Gabriel snapped. He was silent the whole ride home. I could tell there was going to be issues; I just hoped that it wouldn't harm our friendship.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: Mohinder faces the consequences of his actions. Moving day is coming for the Petrelli but will all Petrelli's be leaving New York? A familiar makes an appearance and a fallen Hero is honored.


	5. Not Leaving You Behind

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes. All canon characters are the created by Tim Kring and are property of NBC. I wish I own it but I don't. I am over it. This is not an official Heroes stories and is no way approved by Tim Kring.

**Author's Note:** I hope you're enjoying The Breaking Point. Please be patient as I update stories. I am writing at least two stories at once, and I'm currently editing all my stories. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. This is the fifth and final story in the _Out of Time _series.

* * *

Ch. 5 Not Leaving You Behind

After the incident with Mohinder, I was really shaky to see or talk to Elle. I wondered if he came home. I knew Elle knew about his bizarre behavior but I didn't know to what extent she was witnessing. The usual calm, sweet Mohinder had turned into an out of control monster. It was strange and it scared the hell out of me. At least I didn't have to face him at work or at least I thought I didn't.

"Gabby" Agent Thomas said panicking. It looked like he sprinted here, though he probably did.

"What is it" I asked.

"Gabriel and Peter are screaming at Mohinder, you better come quickly." The agent said. I didn't need to be told twice. I got out of my sit as if it had coal on it.

"Gabriel, Pete stop" I called.

"Why should we this piece of trash could have given you a serious injury" Peter said furiously.  
"I don't even remember doing it" Mohinder gasped. Gabriel's hands were on his throat.

"Gabe let go of him" I demanded. Gabriel looked at me. He knew I meant business. He let go of Mohinder.

"You need to be looked at Mohinder" I stated. The doctors took him inside.

"Shows over get back to work" I demanded to everyone was watching.

"You two as well" I said to Gabriel and Peter.

"But Gabs" Gabriel said.

"I'll deal with you later" I said venomously. Gabriel knew I was made. I told him not to do this. It just made the situation worse.

I was so shaken by the fight that I almost ran over Hiro. Hiro use to be an agent until he left to too distress he felt over the loss of his best friend Ando. He began to kill members of the former Anti-Company. He got of jail last month.  
"Hiro" I squealed.  
"Hello, Gabby" Hiro said brightly.

"How are you" I asked.

"I am very well, thank you" He said smiling.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here for the dedication ceremony" Hiro explained. I knew which one he was talking about. We were dedicating the hospital in memory of Ando.

"Of course, I'm glad you're here Hiro" I told him.

"I'm glad to" Hiro said.

"How long will you be here?" I asked him.

"For a week" He said.

"Why don't you come to dinner at the house sometime" I said.

"I would like that" Hiro said. We went to the dedication ceremony at 2. Peter and Gabriel were keeping a safe distance from me. Everyone was shocked to see Hiro. They had Hiro say a few words about Ando.

"I am happy to be here today with friends" Hiro began. He looked directly at Peter and Gabriel and nodded.  
"Ando had been my best friend since I was five years old. He had helped me a lot when I started to developed my power. I knew that sometime he got annoyed with the tasked that I put on my self but he still supported me. I'm glad that the company thought so much of him to dedicate the Hospital in honor. Thank you very much. Everyone clapped. In that moment I felt that everything was going to work out. Somehow someway it will work out.

* * *

I was furious with my husband with a whole week. I couldn't believe he went against my wishes and did something to harm Mohinder. The doctor's were running test on him. Elle was a wreck. She hated to be alone in her own house. What worse is that Peter and Erin were moving to California during this mess. Well at least Peter was. Erin didn't mention the move. I had a feeling that she wasn't going to go quietly. I got a call the day they were supposed to move.

"Gabby can you come over here" Peter said.

"Why" I asked.

"Erin is refusing to move with me" Peter said sadly.  
"I'll be right there" I said.

"Gabe, I'm going to see Peter" I said.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Erin is being difficult about moving" I explained.

"Oh, good luck with that" Gabriel said kissing my forehead.

"Can you order pizza tonight" I asked. I didn't want to cook tonight.

"Of course" Gabriel agreed. I got a cab and basically flew to the Petrelli house.  
"Erin" I called. Erin came out pajama pants still on. She wasn't showing yet. I could tell without difficulty that she didn't tell Peter yet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"I'm not moving to California" Erin said firmly. I hated when she did this. She was so difficult; no amount of logic would change her mind.

"Erin, why can't you just go along with Peter's decision" I said frustrated.  
"I can't go along with something that I don't agree with" Erin argued.

"How are you guys going to remain married when you're in two separate part of the world? I asked.

"I believe we can" Erin said.  
"Have you told Peter" I asked knowing what the answer was going to be.

"No" She said simply.

"Why the hell not" I asked angrily.

"I want Peter to follow his dreams" Erin said

"Having a family is his dream" I told her.  
"I don't think so" Erin told me.

"Erin how can you say that" I asked her. Peter finally came out.

"Have you come to your senses yet" Peter asked hopefully.

"I'm staying here Pete" Erin said firmly.

"Please Erin" Peter begged.

"Peter staying in New York is what I want to do, I don't want to stop you from going to California" Erin said.  
"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND" Peter yelled.

"You're going to have to" Erin said. They argued a few minutes. Finally he gave up.  
"I will call every night" Peter said defeatedly.

"I expect you will" Erin said smiling. Peter hugged his wife.

"Go, you're going to miss your plane" Erin told him.

"Ok, call you later. I love you" Peter said.

"Love you too" Erin said kissing him.  
"Bye Pete" I said giving him a hug. I wanted to tell him about the baby, but I knew I would be betraying Erin. I never thought it would be hard to be friends with both of them.

"See You Gabby" Peter said. It was in that instant I saw the Peter I said goodbye to the first time I left New York. Poor Peter begged me not to go. I knew Peter long enough to know what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to beg him not to go. Even though I knew this, I still couldn't bring myself to say it. I let him drove off leaving his pregnant wife in New York.

"I can't believe you're doing this" I said sadly.

"It's for the best" Erin sighed.  
"What are you going to do now" I asked.

"I don't know. You'll help me won't you?" Erin asked.

"Of course I'll help you but Peter should be here for you and the baby" I told her.  
"I'm sorry" Erin said.

"You're going to regret this Erin" I told her. She didn't say anything.  
"I don't think so" She argued. I shook my head. Without warning Erin started sobbing.

"Shh, It's ok" I said holding her.

"What is wrong with me" She asked.

"Nothing you're just too stubborn for your own good" I told her.  
"I'm not" She argued.

"Yes, you are. It's not just with certain things it's with everything." I told her. She looked at me thoughtfully.  
"That's a bad thing" She questioned.

"Not always but in certain situations it can be" I told her. I wanted to go home and go to bed.

I came home in a sour mood. My friends' troubles was really getting to me. Luckily I didn't have to cook

* * *

"Mommy, play" Noah demanded.

"I'm sorry baby, mommy doesn't feel well" I said.

"How was it" Gabriel asked.

"I just want to go to bed" I told him.

"That good huh" He stated.

"Oh just perfect" I said sarcastically.

"Why don't you lie down? I'll bring up some pizza later" Gabriel said. I feel asleep as soon as I closed my eyes. I woke up for a little bit to eat pizza then I feel back asleep. I was in a deep sleep when my phone started to ring.

"Hello" I said groggily  
"Is this Mrs. Gabriel Gray" The male voice said.

"Yes it is" I confirmed.  
"I'm Dr. Larson at the hospital; your father took a turn for the worse during the night. We believe he only has hours left. Would you please come to the hospital as soon as you can" The doctor said.

"Of course I'll be right over" I said quickly.

"What's wrong" Gabriel said waking up.

"It's my dad" I told him. He looked at me sympathetically.

"I have to call my sister" I said dialing her number.

* * *

_Next Chapter: _Gabby and Jade prepare to say goodbye to their father. However their brother is left out. Gabby and Elle go to Erin's first pre-natal doctor's appointment. Elle confronts her sister about her choices. Mohinder final gets a diagnosis about what is wrong with him. **What is wrong with Mohinder?**


	6. Family Drama and a Funeral

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Heroes.

**Author's Note:** Read and Review.

* * *

Ch. 6 Family Drama and a Funeral

I called my sister and we were going to meet at the hospital. The always together Jade was a wreck. She was always sensitive about the whole daddy thing. Jade had visited Arnold more than I did. I also knew that Jade hated hospitals. Her only friend died in a hospital. She cried for weeks about it.

"Should we call Jake" Jade asked.

"No" I said firmly.

"Why not?" Jade asked shocked.

"He will not hurt him like he hurt us" I said.

"What if Jake wants to see his father" Jade asked.

"He will not hurt Jake" I said.

"But it's wrong. It's our father dying wish to him" Jade argued.

"That's final Jade" I told her. She shook her head. As we entered the hospital I felt a rush of guilt. Was I wrong? No, I thought. Our father was a psycho and anybody I can save from his influence was a blessing. My father was dying and Jake meeting him wouldn't change it.

The white of the hospital made my father look if at all possible even sicker. He did seem to have gone downhill quickly. Gabriel was meeting me at the hospital. First he had to drop Noah and Micah off at Mohinder and Elle's house.

"Hey Arnold" Jade and I greeted.  
"Hey girls" Arnold replied.

"How are you feeling" Jade asked.

"As well as can be expected" He replied.

"Where is my grandson" Arnold asked me.

"He's asleep at home" I replied.

"That's good. A hospital is no place for a small child" He said. It was then that Gabriel came into the door.

"What is he doing here" Arnold said spitefully.

"He's here for me." I said coldly. He might be on his deathbed but he would not be rude to my husband.

"Well beggars can't be choosers" Arnold commented.

"Arnold" I snapped.

"That's enough dad!" Jade said. "Gabby is married to Gabriel. You should be lucky that one of your son-in law." Jade said as if this settled the matter.

"Thanks" I whispered to her. She gave me a smile.

* * *

We sat in Arnold's room forever. I was so tired. I called Elle to check on my boys. Elle brought Micah to school and Noah to daycare. I haven't slept well the night before so I was really tired. Jade as I hadn't spoke since we first got to the hospital. Once in a while we would steal glances at one another. It was like we were having silent conversation. We wanted to hate him. We were both struggle with the idea that he deserved this. I know she wanted are brother here but I refused to relent.

"Here" Gabriel said handing me a coffee.

"Thanks" I said.

"You doing ok" He asked.

"I should be sad but I'm not" I said.  
"He hurt you and Jade. He kidnapped our son. He deserves every ounce of hatred from both of you." He said firmly.

"Do you think I'm wrong for not letting Jake know about our dad dying wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't know what to tell you babe. You honestly don't owe him anything." He said. "Do you think it's wrong" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know" I admitted.

My father was close to death. I never seen anyone on their death bed before but I could tell he was. The room had been silent for the past hour. What was there to say? Arnold let out a soft moan.

"Gabrielle may I talk to you alone" Arnold said.

"Sure Arnold" I said. Jade and Gabriel left the room.

"I already had this conversation Jade. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what I've done to you" Arnold said.

"Sorry. You think you can solve this with a simple apology" I asked.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm not completely heartless" He replied. He moaned again.

"That's news to me" I snapped.

"You turned out alright" He pointed out.  
"All of it had nothing to do with you" I said.

"You turned out better without me. The only regret I had is not leaving you with your mother, I really am sorry" He said.

"I don't think I can forgive you" I said.

"I wouldn't if I was in your position. I just figured I would try" He said. He laid back. Jade and Gabriel came back in.  
"You better take care of her Gray" Arnold said.  
"I have and always will" Gabriel retorted.

* * *

At 3 in the afternoon, my father passed away. It was quick. The doctors told us that he wasn't in a lot of pain. I felt numb to the whole thing. While Jade was sobbing, I just sat there emotionless. Was I made of stone? Jade left at 5 with Christian. There was nothing more we could do at the hospital. Being that our father had a terminal cancer we had his funeral arrangements done. I was so glad to be home. I quickly picked up Noah in my arms. I loved holding my son after I had a long exhausting day.  
"Mommy ok" Noah asked.

"Mommy ok" I replied.

"Sorry about your dad" Micah said hugging me.

"It's ok sweetie" I said.  
"Let's go play in the living room, Noah" Micah said picking him up.

"You should go up stairs and sleep a bit" Gabriel said.

"I don't think I could" I told him.

"Are you ok?" Gabriel asked.  
"I guess so" I said. I had no idea how I was feeling. I felt numb.

"Go sleep" He said. Before I could head upstairs there was a knock at our door. It was Jake.

"Jake" I said shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me" Jake said.

"Tell you what" I asked confused.

"That our dad was Arnold Stevens." He said.

"Jake, I didn't want him to hurt you" I said.

"I wanted to meet my dad, but now I'll never get the chance" Jake said.

"Jake calm down, Gabby had good intentions" Gabriel said defensively.

"How did you find out" I asked. A strong sense of regret was now taking over, replacing the numbness I just felt.

"I didn't hear it from you" Jake said.

"Jake, I'm sorry" I said.

"Thanks a lot sis" Jake snapped. He walked out the house.

"He'll forgive you one day Gab" Gabriel said.

"I think I'll go take a nap" I whispered. I wanted to go to sleep and find out this had been a dream.

* * *

One of the good news was that Mohinder seemed to be back to normal and that the results came and his blood results for were off the charts. It seemed his body had been potions more and more of certain protein over time. The doctor's suspected it had to do with the injection Mohinder gave himself years back. Elle said they believed that his levels were final high enough to affect him now. I was so happy and it seemed he was going to get better.  
"Those medicines are disgusting" Mohinder said making a sour face.  
"You feel better thought, right" I asked him.

"I feel loads better" He smiled. Shanti started crying so Mohinder went to check on him.

"Are you ok Elle" I asked her.

"I'm dealing" Elle said.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"Oh me and Erin got into a fight the other day on the phone" Elle said.

"What about" I asked.  
"She's just being difficult and she won't let me help her or let me express my opinions" Elle said.

"You going to her doctor's appointment" I asked.

"Of course" Elle said.

Elle was good as her word. She met me at my house and we drove to get Erin. Erin looked happy to see her sister. The hospital wasn't far so we there in no time at all. The doctor turned out to be the same doctor that delivered Noah. He asked me how he was, and I showed him pictures of him. He final got to exam Erin.

"Everything seems fine. The baby is nice and big" The doctor commented.

"That's great" Erin said relieved.

"I am a little concerned about your blood pressure" The doctor said.

"What do you mean" Erin asked. I could practically see the color go from her.

"It's nothing that can't be fixed but high blood pressure leads to preeclampsia in pregnant woman.

"Preeclampsia" Erin said horrified.

"Just rest and watch your diet. You'll be fine, we will monitor it" The doctor said.

"Ok" Erin said calming down. We left the doctor office; Elle hadn't said a single word since we left.

"What's up with you Elle" Erin asked.

"It's you" Elle snapped. I began to get uncomfortable. I hated when they argued.

"What did I do" Erin asked.

"First of all you aloud your husband to leave you while you're pregnant and even now you still have no desire to tell him" Elle said frustrated.

"That's not your business" Erin retorted.

"It's not a marriage either" Elle said.

"Just because it's not your idea of marriage, it doesn't mean it's not one" Erin rebottled.

"You're hopeless" Elle shouted.

"It's not your place to decide what's good for me" Erin snapped.

"I have a right to tell you I think you're making stupid decisions" Elle said finally.

"I disagree. Peter is going to thank me" Erin defended.

"He won't forgive you for not allowing him being with you during this time. Your making him looks like an ass for leaving you to go to California" Elle said.

"I don't need this" Erin said going into the car. I shrugged at Elle.  
"It's no use" I tell her. She didn't have to reply to tell me I was right.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Peter comes home for the weekend. Erin isn't doing well on her own. For the first time in their marriage, Gabriel makes a decision without consulting Gabby. Gabriel also decides that he has too much on his plate and that he might have to cut back at work. **Is Sylar about to return?**


	7. Back too Soon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HEROES. HEROES is the creation of Tim Kring and NBC. Thought I hate NBC. I don't want to have to face lawyers. Lawyers are evil and should not exist. Well maybe I'm being over dramatic, just please don't sue.

**Author's Note:** I am proud to present chapter 7. I hope your enjoying _the Boiling Point_. Please feel free to review( No pressure lol). Please be patient with updates and please feel free to enjoy some of my other stories and check out my friend Ancient Bad Wolf Story _For the Love a Sister_.

* * *

Ch. 7 Back to Soon

Elle and Erin patch up after their fight but I could tell Elle still disapproved of what to Erin was doing. Erin would not budge either. What was worse still was Jake was avoiding me like the plague at work. Two days after Arnold died, he was laid to rest. It was a small funeral. I guess it wasn't surprising with how many enemies he had made in his long lifetime. Gabby still hadn't been able to cry. Maybe she wasn't all that torn up about Arnold. Gabby didn't want those concern looks from Gabriel. Two weeks after my father died, I got a call from Erin.

"Hey Erin, what's up" I asked. She didn't usually call me at work.

"Peter is coming home this weekend" She said. Did this mean she told him?

"And" I said wanting her to continue.

"Please don't mention the baby" She begged.

"Why are you so determined to keep this a secret? Why not just tell him?" I asked.

"Because he would come home" Erin said.

"Why not tell him but tell him you want to him to continue with school" I asked. I felt like I was interrogating her on a crime.

"I want him to want to come home, not because I'm pregnant with his child" Erin said.

"You know he loves you, why wouldn't want to be home with you" I said.

"Why did he leave then?" Erin asked.

"You told him to and you refused to move. He wanted you to go with him" I said. If this didn't get through her thick head, I don't know what would.

* * *

Work was getting stressful for Gabriel. For two weeks straight he was sent on missions. He also had to deal with the trial. He told me that he talked to Jake, but wasn't going to tell me what they talked about. Jake still wasn't talking to me which upset me. I found out that he found out through the company that his father died. I felt so guilty. If he yelled at me I would car, as long as he did something.

"Gabriel come to bed" I said.

"I have to get this work done" Sylar said.

"You look like you about to pass out" I said worriedly. He had bags under his eyes and the kitchen smelt like coffee.

"Did you know that Thomas killed his own child and his wife" Gabriel said.

"I didn't know that" I said uncomfortably.

"He didn't even know he did until he woke up and realized he had blood on his shirt" Gabriel said.

"That's awful" I said. I pitied the man's' situation.

"I still have piles of work to do" Gabriel sighed.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" I asked.

"Your right" He sighed. It wasn't long after we went to bed when I was awoken by Gabriel. He was thrashing around.

"Gabe, wake up" I said shaking him.

"No stop" Gabriel said waking up with started.

"It was only a dream, honey" I said.

"It was a horrible dream" Gabriel said shaking.

"What was it about" I asked pulling his hair from his eyes.

"I went after you, Noah, and Micah. I didn't want to but I couldn't stop myself" He said.

"I was just a dream" I stated.

"I can't do the Thomas case anymore" Gabriel said.

"Why don't you talk to Frank tomorrow about being reassigned" I said.

"I would like that" Gabriel said shaking his head. He got up.

"Where you going" I asked.

"I'm going to check on the boys" He said. I laid there. Hopefully his quitting the case would make him feel better.

* * *

Gabriel was reassigned the next morning and he did seem to be better after that. The added bonus was that he was home a lot more. He seemed a lot less stress. Erin was not doing so well. She lost her job because she missed worked. She also had really bad morning sickness. Elle and I had to go over and helped her clean up the house.

"Have you talked to Peter" Elle asked.

"He's coming home this weekend" Erin said quietly rubbing her stomach. She had a bit of a stomach but not much. It only looked like she just gained a couple pounds.

"Are you excited" I asked.

"I am." She smiled. I could tell she missed him. Peter was more than just her husband, he was her best friend.

"Are going to finally tell him about the baby" Elle said. Erin shrugged.

"It's no good" I whispered to Elle.

"Please don't say anything guys" Erin asked.

"Of course we won't" I said though if truth be told I wanted to tell my oldest and dearest friend his wife was pregnant

* * *

Peter homecoming was a welcomed one. I went with Erin to get him at the airport. He had grown a small beard and looked tanner than normal. He was a little shocked to see Erin so happy to see him. He pointed out that something was different about Erin. Erin said that it was probably the fact that they haven't seen each other she looked different. Peter didn't say anything else. He and Erin were inseparable the whole weekend. He final left on Sunday. Gabriel seemed to be very concerned about Erin. Image my surprise when Erin came in an hour after Gabriel came to visit her.

"Erin what are you doing here" I said kindly.

"Gabriel" She explained.

"I would feel a whole lot better if she can stay with us" Gabriel said.  
"Gabriel said I better get in this taxi or he'll bring me himself" Erin said. I smiled.

"We have an extra room" I said.

"You guys don't have to do this" Erin said.

"Oh hush you" Gabriel said sternly.

"Are you hungry Erin" I asked.

"A little" She responded.

"I'll make you something to eat" I told her.

"Thanks Gabs" She said.

"You more than welcome" I smiled. If she wasn't going to let Peter be here, than at least I can step in and help her.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Gabby finally talks to Jake. Gabby deals with her feelings on her father's passing. Jade is not so keen on Jake's new girlfriend. Erin spends the day babysitting and realizes it's harder then she thought. Elle gets a new job at the company.


	8. Forgiveness and Realizations

**Disclaimer:** All Canon Heroes characters are based off the NBC show and were created by Tim Kring. I own nothing except my non-canon characters. I have a server allergy to being sued. So please don't.

**Author's Note:** Here it is Chapter 8. Sorry it takes so long to update. I am currently writing two stories at once. Please feel free to check out my other stories. Maybe if I get more reviews, I would update faster (LOL).Thanks to those that have reviewed and the subscriptions.

* * *

Ch. 8 Forgiveness and Realizations

When I told Elle that Erin was staying with me and Gabriel she felt relived. I could tell she was worried about Erin. Erin went to her doctors' appointment. The doctor told her she needed to gain more weight. I was relieved to hear that at least her blood pressure was under control.

Things with my brother weren't going well. He was still angry about not being told about my brother. I really wanted to apologize but he wouldn't give me a chance to make it up to him. I felt like a horrible person. At his funeral I didn't shed a tear. Everyone said sorry to me the day they found out my dad died but I didn't respond. My sister seemed to be getting past her grief. Life was getting back to normal for her. Her and her husband Christian bought a new house and moved in. I was jealous of her; I wanted to be so care free. Finally I was desperate, I decided to track done Jake.

"Jake, wait" I called.

"Yes, Mrs. Gray" He said respectfully.

"Since when do you call me Mrs. Gray" I asked.

"Since when do you lie to your little brother about his dad dying" He said harshly.

"I…I" I stammered. I didn't know what to say to that, he was so angry.  
"It really hurt that you kept him from me" Jake said.

"Jake I have experience with our dad that I didn't want you to have" I told him.

"It didn't give you the right to lie to me" Jake said.

"I'm sorry, Jake" I said.

"I know you are" Jake said.

"You forgive me" I asked.

"Of course I forgive you, you're my sister" Jake said.

"Thanks Jake" I said hugging him.

"Just promise me next time you allow me to make my own decision" Jake said.  
"I promise" I said agreeing.

"Besides I need someone to babysit Emmy this weekend" Jake smirked.

"Why" I asked.

"Oh I have a date" Jake said.  
"A date" I said with disbelief. Jake's wife had died during childbirth and hadn't dated since then.

"Yeah" Jake said. I hugged him.

"I know it must have been hard" I said.

"I still miss her a lot" Jake said.

"No one will ever replace her in your heart" I told him.

"How do you know" He asked.

"I just know" I told him.

"Will you explain it to me sometime" He asked.

"Yeah I think I can do that" I said smiling.

"Jade hates my new girlfriend" Jake says.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I have no idea" He shrugged.

"Don't worry she will get over it" I told him

"Well I better get back to work" He said.

"Yeah you better" I said pretending to be stern. He rolled his eyes and walked down the corridor.

* * *

It had been a month since my father had passed away and I still haven't cried. Crying at this point seemed stupid. Arnold didn't deserve any tears. After what he put me and my sisters through, he was lucky we even were at his death bed. I had always told to not speak ill of the dead. For the last month I had been keeping myself busy with work.

"Gabby" Elle said.

"Oh come in, Elle" I said.

"You wanted to see me, Gabs" Elle said.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about a promotion" I said.

"Promotion" Elle repeated.

"Would you be the head doctor at the hospital" I said.

"Oh I would love to" Elle said happily.  
"Great, you start Wednesday" I said.

"Gab I also wanted to talk to you about something" Elle said.

"What" I asked.  
"How have you been since your dad died" she asked.

"I'm fine" I said quickly.

"Are you sure" Elle asked. She looked a bit shocked at my reaction.

"I'm fine" I repeated.

"I know that watching your father can very dramatic. Were all worried about how calm you're taking it." Elle said.

"I told you I'm fine" I said.

"Ok" Elle said quietly. She walked out the door. I avoided everyone for the rest of the day.

"Gabby, are you alright" Gabriel said coming to my office the rest of the day.

"Why do people keep on asking me that" I said furiously.

"I just came to check on you, you haven't been out of this office all day" Gabriel said. I started sobbing.

"Sh, it's ok" He said taking me in his arms.

"I hate him so much" I said tearfully.

"It's not wrong to" Gabriel said kissing my forehead.  
"I'm not ready to talk about it yet" I said.

"You don't have to talk about it now. Why don't I take you home? I'll have Elle get Noah" Gabriel said. I didn't reply. I just wanted to get out of here. After Gabriel made the call he told my secretary we were leaving. It was a long day and when I got home it got a little better. I didn't know why I suddenly acted like that. Gabriel said that it was how grief worked. He suggested that maybe we take the day off tomorrow. I silently agreed.

* * *

We always had problems finding a babysitter when we wanted to go just the two of us, so Gabriel and I don't really go out that much. Gabriel and I got out only when we could find someone.

"We should go out tomorrow" Gabriel said.

"Where will we go?" I asked him.

"I don't, go to an early movie and out to eat" He suggested.

"We don't have anyone to watch Noah, Micah works tomorrow" I told him.

"I can do it" Erin offered.

"No, I take advantage of you like that" I said.

"How would that be taking advantage" Erin said.

"Come on Gabs" Gabriel pleaded. I gave my husband the dirtiest look I can muster.

"Fine, I'll go" I pouted.

"Excellent" Erin said happily.

The next day Gabriel and I spent the day out. First we took a walk through central park. Then we went to watch an early movie. The movie was a new action movie. One of things Gabriel and I had in common was a love of action movies. It was good movie and I loved the chase scene. After the movie we went to dinner at the new Chinese restaurant. After dinner we went home and were Erin relieved.

"Noah was a little terror" Erin said horrified.

"Noah, did you terrorize your aunty today" I cooed. Noah giggled.

"Good Boy" Gabriel said proudly patting Noah lightly on the head. Erin punched him in the arm.

"Come on Noah let's give you a bath" Gabriel said chuckling at Erin's reaction.

"I didn't realize how much work a child was" Erin said nervously.

"Oh don't be afraid. It's all worth it when you little baby calls you mama" I told her.

"Do you think I'll be a good Mother" Erin asked.

"It's not something that you are born to it's something that you have to learn along the way" I said.  
"But you never messed up with Noah" Erin pointed out.

"Oh yes I have" I told her.

"How" Erin asked challenged

"There was this one time; I totally forgot he was allergic to a certain baby lotion. He was in the hospital for almost a full day" I said.

"Well that's not too bad" Erin shrugged.

"I still have a long way to go with Noah, there is no telling what will happen when he is a teenager" I told her.  
"You're a natural parent" Erin said. I shook my head.

"That does only because that's what you want to see." I said. Erin groaned.

"I think I'm going to lay down, not feeling well" She said.

"Ok" I said. I couldn't help but think that she was over her head. She is really sick wasn't having her own husband involved in her pregnancy. I hoped she got back on track fast or she might be regretting more than what she could handle.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: Gabriel finds out the secret. Peter arrives home and is not happy. The group of friends now have to chose sidese. Jade is worried about Jake and talks to Gabby.


	9. The Boiling Point

Disclaimer: I do not own HEROES. I am not Tim Kring or a NBC producer. This is fan made. I'm terrified of lawyers and aliens. That's not part of this story I just think it's something everyone should know.

Authors' Note: Please Review. The more you review the sooner I update. Thanks so much to those that have reviewed.

* * *

Ch. 9 The Boiling Point

I watched Emily on Sunday. I enjoyed watching my niece. She was a sweet little girl. She must really look like her mother because I could only see only a little bit of Jake in her. Jake came back at 8 and thanked us for watching her.  
"Good Morning Gabby" Jade said cheerfully on Monday.

"Good Morning Jade" I said smiling.

"What did you do this weekend" Jade asked conversationally.

"I went on a date with Gabriel on Friday" Jade wolf whistled at this "And I watched Em, for Jake" I said ignoring her.

"Oh" Jade said,

"Why oh" I asked.

"Did Jake tell you who his girlfriend was?" Jade asked giving me my coffee.  
"No not really" I said taking a sip.  
"His girlfriend is Amber Rose" Jade said sourly. My heart sank was he nuts.  
"Amber, but she…" I couldn't even speak. Amber has been known to have a lot of boyfriends and a lot of the female agents couldn't stand her.

"I know" Jade said shaking his head.

"What is he thinking" I asked.

"Obviously he isn't" Jade said

"She'll be awful for him. This is the first time he has dated since his wife died" I said horrified.

"You have to talk to him, he won't listen to me" Jade declared.

"I am already walking on egg shells with him" I said.

"What if he gets hurt" Jade asked.

"He warned me not to interfere" I told her.  
"You know what she's like" Jade said.

"Jade, he is old enough to make his own decision. If it backs up in his face then show be it" I said.

"I hate this" Jade declared.

"I am sorry but for now, just let it go" I said. She gave me a defeated look.

"Fine" She said. I knew Jade was not going to give up.

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of throwing up. I looked at the clock and got up. I went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
"Erin" I said whispering.

"Yeah" A soft voice said

"Are you ok" I asked.

"Yeah just not feeling well" She replied.

"You need anything?" I asked.

"No" She said weakly.

"Ok" I said. I didn't go back to sleep.

"Is their more orange juice" Micah asked.

"It'a up top" I said distractedly. I was wiping off Noah's face.

"You look tired" Gabriel said after the Micah went to school.  
"Didn't sleep at all let's night" I explained.

"How is Erin feeling" Gabriel asked.

"Oh she is fine" I replied quickly.  
"You know something is wrong with her. She seems different. I thought it might be Peter being away but I'm not so sure" Gabriel said skeptically.

"What do you mean" I asked my stomach turning.

"I know something is up with her" Gabriel said looking at me seriously.  
"You know" Gabriel said.  
"No" I said quickly.

"What is wrong with Erin" Gabriel demanded.

"I promised I wouldn't tell" I said.

"Come on you can tell me" Gabriel said.

"You can't tell anyone" I said seriously.

"I won't" He said. I took a deep breath.

"Erin is pregnant" I said.

"Does Peter know" Gabriel asked.

"No he doesn't. Erin doesn't want him to know" I said empathizing the _him_.  
"But he's the father" Gabriel said angrily.

"I know. Erin won't tell him" I said frustrated.  
"This is so wrong" He said.

"You promised you won't tell" I reminded him.

"I know" He said clearly regretting his promise.  
"I'm going to work" Gabriel said.

"Bye" I said kissing him. Immediately a sense of betrayal over took me like a bad cold. I just did something that Erin didn't want me to. I had to tell her. I also had to make sure Gabriel didn't say anything. It would be a disaster if he did.

* * *

After work I started to work on dinner. Elle and Mohinder were coming over for dinner. I looked at the clock. They should be here soon. Gabriel still wasn't home. I tried to call him but he didn't answer. I wasn't worried because it wasn't completely unusual for him to be late.  
"Elle and Mohinder are almost here" Erin said.

"How are you feeling" I asked. Erin just shrugged. She was surviving a little bit more. 10 minutes later the door rang.  
"Hey Gabby" Elle said happily. Mohinder came in with Shanti.

"Oh Shanti is getting so beautiful" I cooed.

"Noah" the infant demanded.

"I'll but her in the play pen "Mohinder said.

"Where's Gabriel?" Elle asked.

"Must be on mission, he's not answering his phone" I told her.

"Should we wait a little longer" Elle asked.

"I suppose" I said. It turned 6:30, we decided to eat. Before we could dig in, the front door opened.  
"That must be Gabriel" Erin said. Seconds later Gabriel came in. He looked mighty guilty.

"Gabriel" I questioned. He didn't enter. Seconds later the front door opened again.

"Peter" Erin said nervously.

"Micah why don't you take the kids upstairs" I said. Micah obeyed and went upstairs. Peter hadn't look at any else but Erin since he got here. I looked at Peter. He better not have done what I think he did.  
"I am not going to yell" Peter said try to contain himself.

"What's going on?" Erin asked.  
"Would you please explain to me why Gabriel came to my apartment to tell me that MY wife was pregnant" Peter asked through gritted teeth.

"I thought you wouldn't have gone to California" Erin explained.  
"HELL YEAH I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE" Peter yelled.

"Peter calm down" I said but he silenced his hand.  
"You don't need to speak, Gabby" Peter snapped.

"Watch it Petrelli" Gabriel warned suddenly getting up from his chair.

"Why didn't you tell me" Pete said calming down a little bit but was still ignoring everyone except Erin.  
"I just" Erin said stuttering.

"I am not a mind reader Erin, I can't make you happy if you chose not to tell me" Peter argued  
"You didn't care enough about me to stay" Erin said. That did it.  
"I can't believe you would tell me that" Peter said anger returning. Erin didn't respond. Peter responded by leaving the room.  
"Peter wait" She said running after him.

"Why did you do that" I asked. Gabriel avoided my question.

"You told Gabriel" Elle said with disbelief,

"So" I said.  
"At least my husband can keep his mouth shut" Elle chuckled. My mouth fell open but it wasn't to retort.  
"Elle" Mohinder said.

"What?" Elle said.  
"I kind of sent a letter about Erin few days ago, he must not have gotten it yet" Mohinder said quietly. Elle looked furious.  
"Go get my daughter, were going home" Elle demanded. Mohinder didn't argue. Gabriel just stayed at the table with his head down.

"We need to talk" I said trying not to yell.

"Yes" Gabriel said finally putting his head up,  
"You have ruined one relationship and severely damage another" I snapped.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"Mind telling me why I, after I told you not to, you went to Los Angelas and told Peter" I said voice a little louder.

"I was thinking about you" Gabriel whispered.  
"What" I said a little shocked.

"I thought about when you were all alone when you miscarriage. I never forgave myself for leaving and probably never would. I wish someone would have done what I did for me" Gabriel said. That calmed me all the way down.

"That's sweet, but it wasn't your place, nor was it any of the rest of us. It was Erin's decision to keep it from Peter" I told him.

"I really messed up" Gabriel said.  
"Yes you did. You made us have to choose sides." I told him. The door opened. Erin had return.

"Did you talk to him" I asked. She didn't talk to me but went upstairs.

"So, I'm not in trouble" Gabriel asked.

"No" I said shaking my head. He looked relieved.

"But I think there is a couch in the front room that has your name on it" I said smoothly.

"Come on, Gabs" Gabriel begged.

"Sweet Dreams, sweetie" I said

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Jake has relationship problems. Gabby tries to talk to Peter. Peter won't even speak to Erin. Elle thinks Mohinder has a problem with her new position at the company. Mohinder goes back to work after a long absence.


	10. Picking Sides

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. I also don't own a Mercedes, or a million dollars. It's just fact, and I accept it, pretty much. There are three things that will never change. 1) I don't like Aliens, 2) I love Zachary Quinto, 3) Lawyers scare me, and 4) I don't own Heroes

Author's Note: R and R. The sooner you review the sooner I update. In other words I want more reviews. Lol.

* * *

Ch. 10 Picking Sides

The next day, I tried to talk to Erin but she wasn't having it. She stayed in her room all day. I made sure to give Gabriel the most disgusted look. I was afraid that this would happen. Now Erin was made at me, and I wasn't sure how things were with Elle and Mohinder.

"I am really sorry about this" Gabriel said.

"I know you are" I said not wanting him to go into again. I went to the bedroom and called Peter. At first I thought he wasn't going to pick up but he did.

"Hello" Peter said groggily.

"Hey Peter" I said.

"Gabby" Peter replied.  
"Pete, you need to talk to Erin" I declared.

"Why should I" Peter asked.

"Are you hung over" I asked.

"No" Peter said.

"Peter don't lie to me!" I snapped.

"Fine a little!" Peter said quickly.

"Peter you can't just leave when someone does something that you don't like" I told him.

"What reason did I have to stay" Peter asked. I heard a slight pop, and then the sound of running water.

"Well maybe tell your wife that she was wrong, and that to talk it out with her" I told him.

"Like you and Gabriel talk things out" Peter said skeptically.

"When we fight we fight. We don't leave and walk out" I snapped.

"Well you aren't married to Erin" Peter snapped.

"You act like it's a big choir" I retorted.

"It's not, I just wish she wasn't so difficult" Peter said.

"I am sorry that she didn't tell you Peter, but why are you angry with me" I asked.

"You knew and you didn't tell me" Peter told me.

"I promised Erin" I said for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you kept it from me, than you had the nerve to tell me how to behave in my marriage" Peter said angry.

"I'm not I said that you shouldn't just walk away when you and Erin fight" I said.

"I have to let you go now, I have class in the morning" Peter said.

"Bye Peter!" I whispered but he had already hung up. I felt guilty before but no time compared to how I feel now.

* * *

I hadn't been sleep since the night Peter came and we all had that big fight. To top it all I had a huge headache. I didn't feel well at all. I should have taken a few days off of work but I didn't. I decided that coffee would be the answer to my problems and would wake me up. In the early morning, I went to the lounge and got myself some coffee.

"Hey Jake" I said cheerfully.

"Hey" Jake said distractedly. He was eating a bagel but seemed deep in thought.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"Oh nothing" Jake said.

"Oh come on" I said sitting down.

"I ended things with Amber" Jake said.

"Oh, why" I asked.

"First of all she was high maintenance, second I don't think I can date a girl that slept with a lot of the people I work with." Jake said.

"Jake are you sure that's the only thing" I asked.

"Well I also felt a little guilty" Jake said.

"Why" I asked shocked. Why would he feel guilty?

"I feel like I am cheating on Sara" Jake said. Sara was Jake's wife but had did years ago giving birth.

"Jake, you are not cheating on Sara. You just need more time is all" I said.

"How would you know" Jake asked. I looked at him. I hadn't talked about Daniel for a while. It didn't hurt as much to think about him but it still was a little sore spot for me.

"Because I went through it" I told him.

"When" Jake asked.

"I use to go out with this guy Daniel. He was so sweet and really good to me. Then he was killed by Arthur Petrelli. I was devastated. I never wanted to go through that again" I said remembering the pain that Daniel's death caused.

"What about Gabriel" Jake asked.

"I'm getting there" I said.

"When I moved up here, it was to find a special. It turned out to be Gabriel I was trying to help" I said.

"Sylar, right" Jake asked. I smiled weakly. It was a name that no one called my husband anymore.

"Yes, well he took an interest in me right away, but I wasn't having it" I told him.

"But you guys got together" Jake said confused.

"We did but it took a long time for us to get there. I wasn't ready to give Daniel up, regardless if I really liked Gabriel. I had to get to the point where I could let him go" I said.

"You did eventually" Jakel said.  
"And I was glad I did" I said.

"That must have been frustrating for Gabriel" He said thoughtfully.

"Bring it up to him, I am sure he will go on a rant about it" I chuckled. Jake laughed.

"So you're saying to give myself a break" Jake said.  
"Yes, don't feel like you have to date just because people say you do" I told him.

"Thanks Gabby" Jake said

"Your welcome" I said smiling.

* * *

Mohinder had a long after he had gotten ill. He was finally returning. Elle seemed relived at this. Elle told me that Mohinder had been depressed about Elle making the money. I could she was a little hurt at this.

"He absolute hates that I am head of the Company hospital" Elle told me.

"What makes you say that" I asked.

"Just the way he acts" Elle said.

"I'm sure he's happy for you" I told him.

"I'm not so sure." Elle said.

"He's just not use to not working" I told her.

"I don't think that that's it" Elle said.

"I'm sure it will pass now that he's back at work" I trying to comfort her.

"I have to go, the doctors have a lot of new cases coming in" Elle said. I watch as she went. Elle and I hadn't talked since the fight. I felt like I was being pulled in so many different directions. I wanted to support Erin, but I thought what she was doing was wrong. I felt guilt for lying to Peter but didn't want to betray Erin. It made me sick to my stomach. I hadn't slept much and I didn't feel right at all. My head was throbbing, I took out some Tylenol. This fight between my friends and I made us all choose sides. I wasn't comfortable being the siding vote.

* * *

Next Chapter: A terrifying look at the future. Is it real? What will change this horrible future? What does it have to do with the current crises with the friends.


	11. Darkness and Hopelessness

**Disclaimer:** All canon Heroes characters are property and were created by Tim Kring. I do not, have no, and never will own Heroes. Or Sylar Sorry I have to waste time writing this, but I can't afford to be sued.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the inconstant posting. I am working on another story _Life as a Black_. Those of you waiting for an update on that series the new chapter will be up soon. Unless I am attacked by crazy lawyers or get married to Zachary Quinto. Please Review this chap. It's easy!

* * *

Ch. 11 Darkness and Hopelessness

A tall man entered the abandon building with caution. He didn't even know it was safe for him to even be there. All he knew was that he needed to talk to his former friend and he needed to talk to him now.

"Did you come alone" The other man said. He was slightly shorter than the other man. Both men gave off the impression that they experienced great suffering.

"Yes I did" The taller of the two said.

"It was risky for me to come back to New York" Peter Petrelli said.

"I know but I didn't know who else to turn to" Gabriel Gray said.

"I told you before it were a losing battle" Peter told him. Gabriel flinched; he didn't like it when people pointed out the impossible.

"I am sorry but there is nothing I can do" Peter said.

"They're has to be something" Gabriel said.

"I'm sorry there isn't'' Peter said firmly.

"I'll let you get back to California" Gabriel said after a few minutes. He clearly felt defeated.

"I am really sorry" Peter said putting his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Are you going to see Erin?" Gabriel asked.

"I can't risk it" Peter said.

"I still think you're going about it all the wrong way" Gabriel told him.

"I don't that's the problem" Peter said.

"But it's your child to" Gabriel said.

"My kid is much safer in hiding" Peter said.

"Are Elle and Mohinder still safe" Gabriel said.

"Yes, they are living outside the Indian capital" Peter said.

"I am going to see Gabby" Gabriel said turning around.  
"I don't know why you keep doing this to yourself" Peter called after. Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks.

"I guess it's a form of punishment" Gabriel replied.

"Why are you punishing yourself after all these years" Peter asked.

"Because even though everyone forgives me, I could never forgive myself" Gabriel said.

"I'm sorry Gabriel, but I have to go" Peter said.

"Hey Peter" Gabriel called after him.

"Yes" Peter said.

"I'm sorry, I know that this hasn't been easy past couple of years for you either" Gabriel said.

"Thanks maybe next time we see each other it will be under different circumstances" Peter said. Peter was thinking the same thing as Gabriel. None of this happened when everyone was together.

"I hope so too" Gabriel said shaking his hand. Gabriel watched sadly as his former friend fled into the night. Gabriel went out the door to the abandon building. When outside, Gabriel looked at the former glory that was the Company. It still shocked him to see his former place of employment in shambles. So many memories, so much tragedy. It was five years ago that it happened. Ever since then things gone downhill. Gabriel walked the streets until he found his destination. He bent down and wiped the dead grass and floors away from the tombstone. After he did that he put new flowers down.

_Gabrielle Gray_

_Beloved mother and wife_

When picking out his wife's gravestone, he knew he couldn't put her date of birth down. There would be too many questions. He didn't want to put date of death because it would make it to real. Slowly after Gabby's death, Gabriel started to lose more and more. Micah moved back to Louisiana and never called him anymore. Erin moved to downtown Manhattan and didn't look at him when he saw her on the streets. Gabriel never met her and Peter's little boy. From what Gabriel can figure they were being helped out by Erin's mom. Mohinder moved Elle and Shanti to India. He hadn't seen Jade for five years. Gabriel supposed she blamed him for his sister's death.

"I miss you Gabs" Gabriel whispered. Five years without Gabby. Gabriel still didn't understand how she died.

"Who's there" A voice bellowed. Hearing the voice Gabriel ran. When he finally reached safety he took a breath. He looked down the street. A sudden jab of pain

"Sir, we got the fugitive" The man said throwing his captive on the ground face down.

"What's your name" The man shot at Gabriel.

"None of your damn business" Gabriel said nastily.

"It is too, freak" The man retorted.

"Let's take him in" The man said to another. They cuffed Gabriel and brought him into a van. The driver was not very careful and it was a bumpy ride.  
"Get out freak" The man said. Gabriel couldn't do anything

"I'll take him" A voice said. Gabriel turned around to see a young boy. The boy wasn't older than 18. Gabriel hadn't seen him since he was 16.

"Be careful with this one, he is a runner" The man told his young companion.

"It's nothing I can't handle" The boy sneered. He grabbed Gabriel.

"Hello father" The boy said.

"Noah" Gabriel responded. He wanted to hug his son, wanted to be with him.

"We have been looking for you for years" Noah said

"Noah you know that I didn't do it" Gabriel told him.

"LIAR" Noah snapped.

"I didn't kill your mother" Gabriel said.

"Liar, all specials are liars" Noah said.

"You're special to remember" Gabriel pointed out.

"Because of you" His son snapped.

"I can't wait to see you die" Noah said.

"Will you really let someone kill your father" Gabriel asked.

"You lied to me my entire life, why should I believe you now" Noah asked. Gabriel didn't answer. He was glad when he finally reached their destination.

"Gabriel Gray aka Sylar" A voice said.

"He is one of the prisoners that have been sentence to death" Noah told them.

"You will be caring out the sentence" The other man asked.

"Yes" Noah said without flinching. The man left him.

"You don't want to do this; it's the people you work with that killed you mother" Gabriel said. Noah didn't answer him. He brought his father back to a dark room. Seconds letter a screamed filled the air.

* * *

I awoke with a start. I didn't even realize I had been screaming.

"Gabby are you ok" Gabriel said.

"It was horrible" I said.

"What was" He said taking me in his hand.

"The Company fell apart, people were tracking down specials, and Noah he… he" I said hyperventilating.

"It was just bad dream" He told me kissing me.

"Our son killed you. You should have seen him, he was so angry" I said trying to calm down.

"This dream must have really gotten to you, the last time you had a dream this bad was when you were pregnant with Noah" Gabriel said.

"It was so vivid. Everything was a mess" I told him.

"Where were you" He asked. I didn't answer him. I think he would freak.

"Try and go back to sleep" Gabriel said.

"I think I'm going to throw up" I said running to the bathroom. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Erin has another doctor's appointment. Mohinder and Elle have a fight. Erin and Gabriel have a moment. Gabriel is starting to worry about the Gabby's health.


	12. Something More

**Disclaimer:** All canon Heroes related characters were created by Tim Kring. Please stop calling me you evil zombie lawyers. I did nothing wrong! LOL.

**Author's Note:** Read and Review! Make sure to check out my other stories while you're waiting for updates. I will be updating the Boiling Point more now that I have finished another story. I hope this story becomes as popular as my story _Life as a Black._

* * *

Ch. 12 Something More

I was so freaked out. For two weeks now, I hadn't been sleeping at all. The dream freaked me out that bad. I couldn't get the dream out of my head. It was awful. My husband alone, my beautiful boy growing up without me. I had a good idea what happened in the back room. I didn't want to lose my family. Gabriel was driving me nuts with the attention he was giving me. He acted like I was a china doll able to be broken.

"What is with you" I snapped.

"What do you mean" He asked innocently.

"You are hovering around me like I need protection" I said.

"I was just worried about you. You haven't slept well" He said innocently.

"You wouldn't either if you had that dream" I said.

"It was just a dream, sweetie, Are you sure that it's the only thing" He asked.

"Yes just lay off" I Snapped. He looked really hurt. I couldn't look him in the eye. There were things that he didn't know. He didn't know how badly I was sleeping, that I checked on Noah repeated throughout the night, or that I watch him sleep just to make sure he is still with me in the morning. I didn't want to worry him, even though I knew it wouldn't make a bit of difference.

* * *

I went with Erin to another Doctor's appointment. Everything checked out fine but he was still worried about the size of the baby. He gave Erin instructions to take vitamins and gain weight. All in all though, it seemed to be the best doctor's appointment that she had had.

"You should call better" I told her when we went out to lunch after.

"I am kind of scared to do it" Erin admitted.

"I think maybe he is waiting for you to make the first move" I said.

"Why should I make the first move" Erin asked.

"Because you were in the wrong Erin, you were the one that lied." I told her.

"I know" Erin said. It was the first time in months that I looked into her eyes. She was scared, worried, and lost. Her eyes looked like an endless oceans. I yawned.

"You alright there Gabby" Erin asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired" I said.

"Was that you in the bathroom this morning" Erin asked.

"Yes, I don't know I just haven't been feeling well at all. I don't feel good right now even" I said.

"Maybe you should go to the doctors" Erin suggested. This angered me.  
"You are in no position to give advice." I snapped.

"I'm sorry" Erin said.

"I would respect you more if you would call Peter" I told her.

"I will but Gabby you really should see a doctor. You don't look well at all" She said. She got up and walked away. She was right I needed to go see a doctor about my sleeping problems.

* * *

In their 4 year marriage Mohinder and Elle never really fought. That all changed when I came in on Thursday.

"What's going on" I asked.

"Mohinder has a problem with me being head doctor" Elle said crossing her arms.

"I do not" Mohinder argued.

"Do too, you been in a foul mood, ever since it was announced" Elle told him.

"I told you so many times, it's not you" Mohinder said.

"Guys come to my office, people are staring" I told them.

"What is it all about" I asked them.

"It isn't about Elle. Every since I started back to work, it's been hell" Mohinder said.

"What's going on" Elle asked.

"I have to go everyday with people snide comments about what happened. Saying the only reason I was aloud back was because of Gabby. I am not wanted here and the other doctors show it" Mohinder told us.

"Why didn't you say anything" Elle asked.

"What could you have done" Mohinder asked.

"Mohinder I'm sure it will pass" I said.

"I been waiting a long time, I don't think it will" Mohinder admitted.

"What are you going to do" Elle asked.

"I think I'm going to leave the company" Mohinder said.

"Mohinder, no" I said.  
"You can't just quit!" I gasped.

"It's the only thing I can do, I will never get my reputation back here" he said.

"Mohinder, I refuse to take you resignation" I said firmly.

"Please don't fight me on this" Mohinder begged.

"You can't just up and quit your job without discussing it with me" Elle said.

"Why don't you two go home early and talk. Let me know in the morning" I suggested. They agreed. I fell into my chair. Everything was falling apart; I wondered what else could go on.

* * *

Work was swamped and I had to cancel my doctors' appointment. It was a very long day. I picked up Noah and went home, ready to relax.

"Erin" I called. I guess she wasn't in the house. I sat Noah down in his high chair and went to get him some food.

"You know, Peter was really hurt when you didn't tell him" Gabriel said. I looked up. Gabriel and Erin were talking on the back porch. I hid making sure they didn't see me.

"I don't know why I was being difficult. I just didn't want to believe I was in the wrong" Erin said.

"Gabby didn't mean to tell me, I basically twisted her arm" Gabriel said.

"I know, Why did you tell Peter though" She asked.

"Remember when I was gone for a few months" Gabriel asked. Erin nodded.

"Well during that time, Gabby miscarried" He said.

"I forgot about that" Erin admitted.

"I felt really guilty about it. I would not have left If I knew. I would have told that bastard to.."  
"Gabriel" Erin warned.

"Anyways, I know that I would have loved to have been with my wife when it happened."Gabriel said.

"You didn't know" Erin shrugged.

"I still feel I could have protected her" He told her.

"Gabby doesn't need protecting" Erin reminded him.

"That what a marriage is Erin. We are supposed to be there for one another" He argued.

"You know I never wanted to marry anyone, before I met Peter" Erin revealed.

"Why not" My husband asked.

"I felt marriage was a trap, Peter never made me feel like that. I never wanted to feel like that, and I wouldn't want Peter to think that" Erin explained.

"Peter doesn't feel trapped" Gabriel said.

"I know I messed up. I just don't want to admit it" Erin said.

"You have to talk to him" Gabriel said.

"My heart said I should but my pride won't let me apologize" Erin told him.

"You're going to lose him, if you don't" Gabriel warned. I decided to stop listening. It seemed to be a personally conversation. Erin needed a fresh perspective. I went back to my little boy, happy for at least a few moments my problems were erased.

* * *

Next Chapter: Erin finally calls Peter. Mohinder tries to find another job. Gabby finally gets answers to her sleeping problems. Gabby and Peter finally talk and make headway to repairing their friendship.


	13. Uneasy Answer

**Disclaimer:** All canon Heroes characters are the sole creation of Tim Kring. No copyright Infringement meant.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I will be updating this story more now that I have the first LAAB story finished. Those that are following the series, please be patient for the second LAAB. Please Read and Review. Otherwise I'll cry (JK). I won't cry, I would just be really upset. Hehe.

* * *

Ch. 13 Uneasy Answers

Mohinder's departure left many of the other agents stunned. No one understood why a doctor would leave his position at a hospital in order to return to driving a cab. Mohinder said it was only temporary. Elle and Mohinder made up after that. It made me wonder why Erin and Peter couldn't be like that, argue and get over it. Mohinder was looking into jobs at hospital or a teaching position at the local university. So far Mohinder only put in application and was waiting for a call back. Mohinder had got a call right away from the University.

"Hello" I said. It was Tuesday and I was waiting for Gabriel because we were going out to lunch.

"Gabby, guess what" Elle said excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"Mohinder got a job interview" She said excitedly.

"That's great" I squalled happily.

"He has it on Friday" She said.

"I hope he gets it" I said.

"I think he will be a lot happier if he does" Elle admitted.

"I thought things were great between you two" I asked confused.

"We are. He just wants a better job" She explained.

"I bet. He always said he hated driving that taxi" She said.

"I'll let you know how it goes" Elle said.

"We still on for lunch tomorrow" I asked.

"Yes. When is your doctor's appointment" Elle asked me.

"Tomorrow" I said simply. I was so tired of being sick and not sleeping.

* * *

After I had my doctor's appointment I went back to work. Imagine my surprise when my secretary told me Peter Petrelli was in my office. I walked toward my office door very slowly. My heart was beating madly.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Gabby" Peter said calmly. He had five o'clock shadow and was usually tan. It struck me how serene he was. He obviously had things under control. I didn't understand how he could be so calm when his marriage was falling apart.

"Hey yourself" I replied sitting down at my desk.

"You want something to drink" I asked.

"You have some tea" He said politely. It was like meeting someone for a business meeting. I began to wonder why he was here. What could he have to say to me after the last conversation?

"I wanted to apologize for last time. I was a jerk" Peter whispered.

"Thanks, but you don't need to apologize" I said smiling. He seemed to calm down a lot.

"I stopped drinking" He said.

"Peter you don't have to stop drinking, I just don't want you to drink like that when you have a problem" I said.

"I really do, I don't trust myself not to drink a lot during that kind of stressful situation" Peter said simply.

"I'm glad" I said smiling.

"I came home to talk to Erin. She called me last night telling me to come" He told me.

"That's good" I said encouragingly.

"I missed you guys a lot" Peter admitted.

"We did as too" I said.  
"I am so sorry" He said.

"I am too, I should have told you" I said.

"You were just trying to keep Erin happy" Peter said shaking his head.

"Are you moving back to New York?" I asked.

"I'll tell you after I talk with Erin" He said. He got up from the chair.

"Good luck with that" I said.

"Thanks I'll need it" He said getting up.

"Call me later" I said.

"Will do" He smiled.

* * *

After my doctor's appointment I went home. It was really snowing outside so I wanted to get home as soon as possible. It had been a long day. I haven't had a chance to process the conversation I had with my friend. I came in and Erin was sitting at the table reading a magazine.

"Hi Erin" I greeted not knowing what kind of mood she will be in.

"Hi Gabby, how was work" She asked. She now looked really pregnant and was rubbing her stomach.

"It was good. How are feeling" I asked.  
"Tired, Peter stop by today" She said.

"Yeah he stopped by the company to" I said. She gave a big sigh.

"What's up" I asked.

"We got into another fight" She said.

"What was it about this time" I said sighing. Couldn't they just get along?

"Does it matter what we fought about" She said irritated.

"Look does it really matter whose fault it is. Just say sorry!" I snapped.

"I can't" She said.

"Why not" I asked defensively. She didn't respond.

"I don't blame Peter for being angry with you, your hard to talk to" I said defeated

"Let's not talk about it anymore." She said.

"You know you're going to have to face it sooner or later" I told her. I went to the sink to get a glass of water.

"How was the doctor's" Erin asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, he gave me a few tips to help me sleep." I said.

"Didn't he give you some sleeping pills" Erin asked.

"I can't be on sleeping pills" I told her.

"Why not" Erin asked confused.

"He ran a lot of test. I'm pregnant" I revealed.

"What" Erin said with disbelief?

"I'm pregnant" I repeated.

"That makes sense." Erin said happily. She gave me a hug. The door opened and Gabriel came in.

"Hey" He said softly throwing the coat down by the door.

"Put it on the hanger" I snapped.  
"Love you too" He replied. He turned around.

"How was your doctor's appointment?" He asked. Erin had on a superior look. It stated clearly that she knew something that he didn't.

"Both of us are ok" I said reassuring. Gabriel looked at me, look of comprehension on in his.

"So you know now" He said smirking. He kissed me. Erin looked crestfallen.

"How did you know" Erin groaned.

"Because I know everything" Gabriel said arrogantly. I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Congratulations to you both" Erin said smiling.

"Did you talk to Peter" Gabriel asked.

"Don't ask" I said.

"That good, huh" He asked.

"You guys should celebrate" She said changing the subject.

"How" I asked.

"Go out for dinner. I'll take care of Noah" She suggested. She left little to argue with.

"Alright we'll go out" I said not arguing. It would be nice to get out for a while.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Peter finally gets through to Erin. There is news on a threat to the head of the company. Gabriel goes on a trip for the company. Micah might get early admittance to college. Elle and Erin's Birthday.


	14. Breaking Through

**Disclaimer:** All canon Heroes characters are based off the NBC show. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Heroes, period!

**Author's Note:** Read and Review. Or feel free to subscribe. Getting a review is like watching an all day marathon of Heroes. It makes me very happy. You want to know another thing that makes me happy. Zachary Quinto!

* * *

Ch. 14 Breaking Through

Two days after Peter's disastrous return to New York, Erin was sitting at the table when she got the letter. It started out as uneventful afternoon. Gabriel and I just got home when we gave her the mail. She looked at it for a few seconds before she opened it. She must have reread it through many times. She got up and ran upstairs.

"What is it" I asked. Gabriel got up off his seat and picked up the letter from the ground.

"There papers saying that there legal separated" Gabriel said.

"What" I said panicked. This could not be happening.  
"Look there's a letter" Gabriel said. He read it out loud.

**Erin-**

**I didn't want to give you these without giving you an explanation. What I learned from this is that I can't be with someone that isn't comfortable telling me the truth. Maybe this can be fixed, maybe not. I want you to know that I still love you and I will be there for our baby. I thought about this long and hard and I think this is the only way that we can still remain on good terms with one another. I was worried about giving you this because I didn't want you to be angry with me. Me asking for a legal separation have nothing to do with me falling out of love with you. I am still as much in love with you as I was the day I married you. I was so hurt when I found out that you kept this from me. I can't seem to shake it. Maybe along the way we can work with getting back together. I have thought about you every day since I have been in California. I am done fighting with you and I hope eventually you can forgive me for what I'm asking for. I'm not angry with you; I just want you to feel like you can trust me with the truth. I love you.**

**Always,**

**Peter.**

I reread the letter several times. I didn't know he felt this way. I had no idea that the problems between my best friends were this serious. I understood why Peter was doing this. I agreed with him full heartedly. I didn't blame him one bit. Erin's attitude had brought this on herself. I felt pity for her. I know how much she loved Peter. Was there any chance for them making up and for moving past keeping secrets from Peter.

* * *

One of my biggest joys in life for was helping Micah out with school work. He was not a lot to do anything after school until he was done with homework. He had a 4.0 and was top of his class. He was a junior in High School. One day after school he came to me and told me some new that I wasn't expecting.

"Mom" He said nervously.

"What is it" I asked.

"My principal sent you a letter home" He said. He gave me the pure white envelope. I looked at him curious. I opened the letter and read it.

"Oh Micah this is great news" I said happily.

"He said I can be ready for college by next fall if I pass these test" Micah said simply.

"Do you want to do it" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He said.

"Want to think about it, you still have a while" I told him.

"What do you think I should do" Micah asked.

"I want you to have the best possible future, but if it's a decision you won't be happy with then don't do it" I said.

"Thanks mom" He said. I was proud of him. I was suddenly sad. I didn't want the day to come where he would go to college but I knew the day had to come. I didn't expect it to come so soon. It would be one less person in the house. I thought of Noah. He would miss Micah, and the new baby would barely know him. This was bittersweet news in rough times. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to go, but I know that whatever decision he made, I had to support him.

* * *

It seemed like Gabriel was even more overprotective of me then when I was pregnant the first time. It was impossible to move around the house with him. I wasn't even showing yet and already I felt bigger that a bus. I thought he couldn't be even more over protective, I was so wrong. It all started when I went to work. I got my usually cab but something was different. I noticed right off that there was someone following us. It was then that I got a phone call.

"Gabby, where are you" My husband asked not saying hello.

"I'm in a cab" I said.

"Tell the driver to drop you off at a gas station then go immediately into the station" He said.

"Why" I asked.

"The company got a letter today, I'll explain when I get there" He said. I did as he instructed and went in the gas station.

"What happened" I asked.

"Someone wrote the company and said they were going to kill you" He said panicking.

"Do they know who it was" I asked.

"No, we have to get you out of here" He said.  
"How" I asked. He looked at me.

"Absolutely not" I said knowing what he was thinking.

"It is the only way I know you'll be safe" He said. I saw no alternative.

"Fine, but you can only do this once" I said sighing. He knew how much I hated heights. We flew up into the air, I closed my eyes. We were in the sky for 10 minutes when Gabriel told me to open them.

"Were at the Company, Frank wanted to talk to you" Gabriel said.

"Frank what's going on" I asked.

"We got a letter this morning saying that if you don't step down from the company you were going to be killed" Frank said.

"Can I see the letter" I asked. He hands me the letter and I begin to read it. The person that wrote it must have got all the letters out from different magazine.

"This doesn't show us anything" I said.

"We'll look into it, but for now be very careful" Frank said.  
"How there was a car following me for blocks" I said.  
"I'll have agents around your house to protect you and bring to work and back" Frank said.

"Why does this have to happen now" Gabriel said frustrated.

"What do you mean" I said looking at him.

"I have to go out of town this weekend for a mission" Gabriel told me.

"You tell me this now, why" I snapped angry that I just found out about this information. He knew I hated when he went out of town.

"It's only for the weekend" Gabriel said. Frank looked uncomfortable.

"I think I'll leave you two now, let me know when you want to leave Gabby" Frank said. I told him thanks but glared intensely at my husband. He knew I was mad.

* * *

"You don't really have to have a party for us" Elle said.

"Don't start" I warned. It was Elle and Erin's 28 birthday party. Of course being that Erin and I were both pregnant we couldn't celebrate the way we usually did. It was a small dinner with just Erin, Gabriel, Elle, their mom, and me and the kids. We were having barbeque. We were having it early because Gabriel was leaving in the morning.

"So how does it feel to be old" I said.

"Says the one that like 3 centuries old" Erin retorted.

"You old mommy" Noah asked.

"Yes my darling" I said picking him up and kissing his cheek.

"Yep Gabby is a cradle robber" Gabriel smirked. Erin and Elle laughed. I looked at him shocked. Was he asking to sleep on a coach?

"What's a cradle robber" Noah asked innocently.

"Nothing, it means that daddy's in trouble" I said glaring at my so called husband. The hamburgers were done when we had a surprise visitor.

"UNCLE PETE" Noah squalled happily.

"It's good to see you Pete" I said kissing him on the cheek.  
"I'm glad you came" Erin said smiling.

"You called him" I asked surprised, Erin nodded in response.  
"I wouldn't miss your birthday" Peter said firmly. Peter sat down and we started eating. We updated him on what was happening. It felt so good to have everyone back together again. I didn't know when the next time would be.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: Jade tries to find out who threaten her sister, but finds herself in danger. Gabby and Erin talk about what is happening with her and Peter. Mohinder starts at a new job. Micah makes a decision on his future.


	15. White Flag

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Heroes? No(sight) I am just a fan fiction writer, writing about characters I love. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note: **I have nothing cleaver to say in this note. I am going to be a review Nazi and tell you to review. PLEASE! This is a part of a 5 story series. The order of my stories are: _Out of Time_, _Reflection in the Mirror_, _Darkest Before the Dawn_, _The Midnight Hour_, and _The Boiling Point_. Read the others before you read this.

* * *

Ch. 15 White Flag

I find myself just staying inside the whole weekend. It was boring, I wanted to scream. Gabriel called Saturday, saying he would be home early the next day. I was glad, I felt safer with him here. I never liked when he went out of town. Luckily I had Erin staying with me.

"You're up late" I said to Erin. I had gotten up to get a glass of water. I was at the lovely stage of pregnancy were I couldn't sleep and was easily awaken.

"I know I just couldn't sleep" She said shrugging.

"How are things with Peter" I asked. It had been a while since Erin and Elle's birthday party, and I had no idea if they were still ok.

"Were talking at least. He's coming to my next doctor's appointment" She said.

"Are you going to find out what the sex of the baby is" I asked.

"No" Erin said simply.

"Want it to be a surprise" I said.

"I love the surprise aspect" Erin said smiling rubbing her stomach.

"I think it's a boy" Erin whispered.

"You do huh" I said smiling.

"I don't know what makes me think that but I do" Erin admitted.

"It's mother's intuition" I told her.

"I already have a name for the baby if it's a boy" Erin said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nathan John" She said proudly.

"That's a great name" I said. I love the name.

"I here Micah got the results of his test" She said.

"He got a perfect score" I told her. I was proud of my adoptive son.

"That's good. Is he planning on going to college" Erin asked.

"I'm not sure" I admitted.

"Are scared he'll go" Erin asked.

"I don't think I'm ready for him to leave yet" I said.

"It will be ok Gabby" She said squeezing my hand.

"I know it will." I said smiling. Finally I believe it, and I know everything was going to get better.

* * *

I went to my first doctor's appointment I was on edge. I just had a very interesting conversation with my sister. Jade and I had always had a very turbulent relationship but it had improved greatly in the past few years.

"_It too dangerous Jade" I told her._

"_Like this is the first dangerous thing, I have done" She said._

"_We don't know who is behind it Jade, I don't want to hear it" I snapped._

"_Let me take this case" She begged._

"_No" I said._

"_Fine, I still think your wrong but I'll let it go" She said_

I would never tell my sister that I was scared. I didn't want my family to get hurt. I didn't know who was threatening me. My thoughts immediately went back to my dream. Peter told me that it wasn't a dream of the future. He assured me that this was just a coincidence. The threat wasn't the only thing on my mind. Micah was still thinking about attending college.

"Alright Mrs. Gray everything checks out ok. I will see you in a few weeks. Feel free to call if you have any questions" My doctor said kindly. I hastily said goodbye. I was a little irked because Gabriel didn't show up. I decided to go home the rest of the day. Before I lay down, I tried to call Gabriel to snap at him. He didn't answer. I wasn't worried though. He must know he's in trouble. I fell asleep. I was awoken up by a phone call.

"Is this Gabrielle Gray" A voice said.

"Yes" I said.

"We need you to come to the company hospital Mrs. Gray. We have you husband her" The dispatcher told me.

"Wait what happened?" I asked.

"He has been in a terrible accident. Please come as soon as you can" The dispatcher urged. I panicked. Immediately I got up. I left Micah a message and called Elle to get Noah. Erin and I drove straight to the hospital.

"I'm sure he's ok" Erin said. I was a wreck. We ran into Jade.

"Gabby, thank god." Jade said sobbing.

"What happened" I asked.

"Someone tried to run me over. Gabriel pushed me out of the way but got hit" She said through tears.  
"He'll be alright, he can regenerate" I said. She gives me a funny look.

"He's not regenerating" She told me. I looked at her shocked.  
"What do you mean he's not regenerating" I asked.

"I don't know what's going on. That's why we brought him here" Jade said.

"I'm so sorry, he was trying to protect me" She said sobbing.

"It's ok Jade, let's go see what's going on" I said. I was told to remain in the waiting area until his doctor came out. Finally after what felt like hours the doctors came.

"Mrs. Gray, we have stabilized Gabriel. We don't know why his ability isn't working bur he's in no danger now. He will have to remain in the hospital for a few days. He has many serious injures" The doctor told me.

"Can I see him" I asked.

"Of course, he's down the hall" He said. I went to the room he told me. I was stuck silent with what I say. Gabriel has many cuts and bruises. He was sleeping  
"Gab" I whispered kissing him on the forehead.

"Gabby" He said weakly opening his eyes.

"Hey honey" I said with light tears in my eyes. He was hooked up to all these machines. He raised his hand to wipe the tears from my face.

"No wonder why I wanted the damn ability so bad. I can't remember the last time I felt such horrendous pain" He said wincing.

"Don't move" I cried.  
"Shhhh, don't cry baby. I'll be fine" He said.

"You could have been killed" I cried.

"But I wasn't its going to take more than one idiot with a car to kill me" He said.

"Gabe" I began. He silenced me by putting a finger to my lip. Erin and Jade entered followed by Elle and Mohinder.

"Peter is on his way." Erin said.

"Oh my god" Jade said.

"It's ok Jade. I'll be fine" Gabriel said.  
"But you were hit by a car" Jade said.

"It wasn't your fault" He said soothingly. Peter came an hour later. Peter was shocked, he didn't know why Gabriel's ability suddenly started failing. At almost 10 o'clock at night everyone left. Noah had fallen asleep. Elle offered to take him but I told her I he could stay. Micah went with them. Elle and Mohinder went the first to leave. Mohinder mentioned that he had to work early in the morning. He had gotten a job at the local university. At almost midnight, I decided to try and sleep.

"Gabby" A voiced whispered.

"Yes" I said groggily.

"Come lay with me" Gabriel said. I got up. I wasn't going to argue. Carefully I slid into the hospital bed. I gently laid my head on his shoulder. His hand on my stomach.

"I thought I was never going to see you again" He whispered.

"Don't talk like that" I told him.

"Jade was looking into this case. They were after her" He explained.

"Let's not talk about it now" I said. I wanted him to rest.

"Micah said that he wants to finish up High School" I told him.

"I knew he would choose to do that" He said simply.

"Know it all" I said smirking. He thought he knew everything. I closed my eyes I was asleep within minutes.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Mohinder tries to find answers to way Gabriel's ability isn't working. Peter and Erin make progress into repairing their relationship.


	16. Losing Power

**Disclaimer:** Am I Tim Kring**,** No? Therefore I don't own Heroes. I tried but the executives are not budging. They have very scary lawyers.

**Author's Note: **I am finally making progress with his story. Can't believe how far I have gotten. This chapter has been my favorite to write so far. Please Review.

* * *

Ch. 16 Losing Power

In all the times we were together I never known Gabriel to be injured and in the hospital. The doctors ran test and were amazed that he just lost his power. When the nurse came to take his third vile of blood he gave her his famous death glare.

"Gabriel, be nice" I scolded him like a four year.  
"I hate being pricked" He whined.

"It's a bitch isn't" I said amused. Noah started waking up from his nap.

"Hey buddy" Gabriel said. Noah put his arms out.

"Oh no baby, Daddy got a booboo" I said softly

"Oh don't fuss; he just wants me to hold him" Gabriel. I lifted Noah up on to the hospital bed.  
"Daddy got booboo" Noah asked.  
"Yeah bad man hurt daddy" Gabriel said kissing our son's cheek. I enjoyed watching the scene. I love watching my husband with our son. In those moments he was more attractive to me than he ever was. I would never tell him this, because he would get a big head, but I thought he was the best looking man in the world. Gabriel hadn't changed much since I met him 5 years ago. He was almost in his forties and he still looked like he was in his late twenties.

"When you coming home" Noah asked.

"Soon kiddo, very soon" Gabriel said. Noah squalled with delight. Every time I see my baby boy smile I have to smile. He had his father smile. A few hours later the nurse came and gave us the result of his blood test. There was nothing in his blood that would prevent his powers from working. They decided there was nothing more they could do so they released him.

"Ok Mr. Gray. We don't want you doing anything to active. We advise you not to have sex for at least a month" The doctor said. I smirked.

"That won't be a problem wouldn't it Gabe. You haven't been putting out lately anyway" I whispered in his ear. The look he gave me was priceless. He was like this with Noah to but yet it still annoyed me. I laughed at his continue look of ignition.

* * *

The next few days were filled with agents coming over to visit Gabriel. We got more test results of Gabriel's blood test, and everything came back negative. Mohinder decided to take matters into his own hands and look into it his own.

"I can't believe there isn't anything is wrong with you" Mohinder said with disbelief.

"Well I did get ran over by a car" Gabriel reminded him.

"That not what I meant. There is no reason why your ability should have stopped working" Mohinder said frustrated.

"The last time I used I was when I flew Gabby home" Gabriel told him.

"You didn't use it anytime after that" Mohinder asked.

"Not that I remember" Gabriel said. Mohinder looked concerned.

"This is very troubling. I have no idea when you lost your ability." Mohinder told him.

"Will I get it back?" Gabriel asked.  
"I have no idea." Mohinder said truthfully. Mohinder left after that.

"You ok Gab" I asked him.

"What if it doesn't come back" Gabriel asked.

"Well you always wanted your ability to go away" I told him.

"Gabby, you don't get it, I can age now. I can get sick now" Gabriel babbled.

"Gabe, don't worry about it. I still will find you sexy if you lose your hair" I laughed.

"I will not lose my hair" He pouted.

"You know if you began to look older you can now say you're robbing the cradle" I said smiling.  
"You are not going to let the go" He said.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it baby" I said laughing. He scowled.

"Oh if only I had my abilities" He said.

"You'll still be in trouble for the cradle robber comment" I said. He pulled me towards him and deeply kissed me.

"Well then let me make it up to you" He whispered.

"No, I'm good" I said pulling away. His eyes must have grown 2 times in size. I ignoring this and walked away talking care to get a good look at his face.

* * *

Peter had made many trips back to New York since he and Erin started talking again. They were still separated but they were getting along a whole lot better than they had been. One weekend they went out for a little while together. The difference was made evident one morning.

"Erin" I said opening the door. I usually checked on her before I went into work. The sight I saw made smile and I closed the door.

"What are you smiling about" Gabriel asked. He was sitting on the couch.

"Let's just say Erin had a friend over" I said smirking.  
"Good Morning guys" Erin said yawning.

"Sleep well" Gabriel asked innocently.

"Very well by the looks of it" I smirked.

"What are you guys talking about" Erin asked.

"We know about a certain someone staying over" Gabriel said.

"Oh, Peter just fell asleep" Erin said quickly.

"Sure he did" Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

"Don't start Gabriel, or I'll tell Gabby…" Erin began. Gabriel looked horrified.

"What" I asked.

"Nothing" Gabriel said quickly.

"Really" I asked folding my hands. Erin laughed.

"What are you wearing" I asked Erin.

"Oh this is Peter's old paramedic shirt" She explained.

"Why is it pink?" I asked.

"Oh he was a dumbass and put it with my clothes and I didn't know it" Erin said.

"In other words it's entirely your fault" Gabriel said cheekily.

"It wasn't my fault" Erin said defensively.

"Whatever Peter always said you had a habit of burrowing his clothes" Gabriel told her.

"Oh shut up" Erin said talking some orange juice and leaving the kitchen as fast as she could possible go.

"I hope I move that fast when I'm five months pregnant" I said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure you won't. You're an old lady" Gabriel said smirking.  
"Very funny, by the way Gabriel is that a gray hair I see" I pointed out.  
"No you don't" Gabriel said feeling his hair. Laughing I left before he could respond. I could have sworn I say him head to the bathroom before I closed the door

* * *

_Next Chapter_: Peter gets unwanted attention. Gabriel finally gets answers as to why his abilities aren't working. Jade past began to haunt her.


	17. My Entire World

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HEROES. I wished I did but I don't. With this disclaimer I can write anything, hehe. This disclaimer protects me from mean lawyers.

**Author's Note:** Review. Need Reviews. Hehe.

* * *

Ch. 17 My Entire World

I always found that the weekend was the best part of my weekend. I enjoyed sleeping in and enjoying time with my family. While Noah was talking a nap I was reading a book.

"You want to make dinner tonight" Gabriel asked. He just got up from a nap. I noticed that he was sleeping a whole lot more.

"Sleep well, Gabe" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just so tired" He said lying down on the couch with me.

"I'm worried" I told him.

"Why" Gabriel asked.

"Because you're sick, and there are people after me, and…" I said. Gabriel put his finger over his mouth.

"Is it because of your dream?" Gabriel asked.

"There was something, I haven't told you" I said.

"What" Gabriel said carefully obviously wondering where this was going?

"In the dream, I was dead. Someone killed me, and Noah blamed you" I told him. Gabriel looked at me without speaking. We have been together long enough to know what the other was thinking. He was trying the best way to say what he was thinking.

"This was just a dream Gabby; you don't have dreams of the future. What's going on now has nothing to do with it" Gabriel said.

"But Gabriel, Noah kills you" I told him. If he was shocked he didn't show it. One thing I learned about Gabriel Gray was that he had a good poker face.  
"Say something" I said.

"What is there to say? I think you can't get it out of your head because it was so dramatic. I stand by what I said, it was only a dream." He said.

"I don't care what happens to me but if something happens to you..." I began.

"What" He said.

"I wouldn't know what to do" I finished. We were silent. Lightly he pushed my bangs away from my face.

"It was only a dream Gabby, I promise that's all it was" He said. I started to cry.

"Why are you crying" He asked softly wiping my tears. I didn't really cry ever, so Gabriel never mastered the skill to deal with someone crying.

"What if there is something seriously wrong with you. If your ability comes back you can get older, you could die" I said. He kissed me lightly. I wasn't use to this. Normally our kisses were deep and passionate. This kiss was different. It was comforting and sweet.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Gabriel said smirking. I laughed I knew it was true. We had been through so much and we always managed to end back together. He always found a way back to me.

* * *

There was one bump in the road for a full recovery in Erin and Peter's relationship. Peter had come home for extended weekend. The day before he left, Erin came back from staying the night with Peter at his hotel in a mood.

"Stupid, slut" She said under her breath.

"Erin!" I cried covering Noah's ears.

"Sorry" She winced.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"I was talking with Peter, and he told me that while he was here, he ran into Emma" Erin said angrily. I frowned; Emma had a history for trying to come between them.

"What did she do now" I said sympathetically.

"She hit on Peter" She said pouting.

"That's awful, she knows he's married" I said scandalized. I couldn't believe a person could be so infuriating.

"I can kill that" I gave her a warning glare.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me Gabriel never had a girl hit on him. I mean look at him" Erin pointed out.

"I trust Gabriel. Besides he'll know what I would do" I said.

"Lecture the person to death' Erin guessed innocently. I glared at her.

"No, I would be really mad, and might consider committing my first murder" I answered.

"Apparently someone told her that Peter and I were separated." She sighed.

"Wow, word spreads fast" I said.  
"Do you think Peter and I will be ok" She asked.

"I know Peter for a long time. I know he will do all in his power to make it work." I said.

"You knew he wasn't going to divorce me" Erin said accusingly. I chuckled.

"Peter's parents didn't believe in divorce, neither does Peter. Angela had good reason to leave Arthur but she never did." I said matter of factly.

"Didn't Nathan get divorce" Erin asked. We hadn't talked about the long dead older Petrelli Brother. Erin knew it was a sore spot for me because my husband was the one who killed him. It was hard to forgive Gabriel for it, and had been a major factor in some of our worse fights.

"Nathan never was meant to be married. I always saw Peter as the one to get married; Nathan was much to self involved to be married." I said thoughtfully.

"That's probably true. I was surprised he was a politician. From what Peter told me he was very wild" Erin said smiling.

"Oh he was, there was this one time he came back from college. Well the idiot got a 17 year old Peter very drunk. Guess who had to take care of him" I asked. Erin chuckled.

"That's sounds like Peter alright. I swear he would do anything to make his brother happy" Erin said shaking her head.

"Don't worry about Emma. I'm sure Peter can handle it" I told her.

"I know he will, I trust him" Erin said.

* * *

My sister never missed work, so when she didn't show up at company I got worried. I decided to visit her.

"Hey Gabby" He husband Christian said.

"Is Jade here" I asked.

"She's on the coach. She didn't sleep well at all last night." Christian said inviting me in.

"Jade are you ok" I asked.

"I don't know what's wrong. I just been having awful nightmares lately" Jade said.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Just of people that I've hurt. I had a dream about Daniel" Jade whispered.

"I forgiven you for that" I told her.

"Gabby, I killed more people than Daniel" Jade told me.

"I know." I said.

"What brought it on" I asked.

"I ran into someone the other day" Jade said.

"Who" I asked.

"It no one you know but, her name is Beth. She had a twin brother." Jade said quietly.

"You killed him" I guessed. Jade shook her head.

"You should have seen the look she gave me" Jade said. I sat down sighing.

"Are you ok Gabby. You seem tired as well" Jade noted.

"Being pregnant does that to you" I said sighing.

"How far along are you" Jade asked.

"Only a few weeks." I said.

"Is that the only thing going on" Jade asked.

"Gabriel's ability isn't working" I said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Jade said soothingly.

"I'm not sure, I'm afraid that there is something serious going on." I told her. My cell phone went off.

"Hello" I greete

"Gabby, where are you" Gabriel asked.

"I'm at Jade's" I said.

"Can you come home right away" Gabriel said.  
"Why" I asked. There was silence on the other end.

"I just got a call from Mohinder. He was worried about a test result" Gabriel said.

"What test" I said frighten.

"I'm not going to tell you over the phone" Gabriel said firmly.

"Just tell me, it can't be that bad" I said. Silence again.

"He thinks, I might have Cancer"

* * *

_Next Chapter_: Erin's hatred for Emma is further validated. Jade has a conversation with a person she has hurt in the best.


	18. Breaking Barriers

**Disclaimer:** Again don't own Heroes, don't need any lawyers. My calls to NBC still go unanswered. They could at least get me a meet and greet with Zachary Quinto.

**Author's Note:** Ch. 18! You know what to do. Review! I have recently had an idea that has to deal with a yet untitled story. It is going to have to wait while I get to work on some other projects I am working on. Please stay tuned for more info.

* * *

Ch. 18 Breaking Barriers

_Cancer_, the horrible word echoed in my mind. I clicked the end button on my phone. It was like I was looking at the word through a fish tank, not really taking images. It was my worst fear come true.

"Gabby what's wrong" Jade asked.

"I have to go home" I said quickly without explanation. I ran out the door and flagged down a taxi. The taxi seemed very slow. Every turn, every pothole felt like it was ten times more intense then it would be normally. If I would have stayed in the taxi moments long I think I would have gone crazy.  
"I'm home" I called opening the door.

"Hey Gabby" Gabriel greeted holding a sleeping Noah.

"We need to talk" I said simply.  
"I'll go set Noah down" Gabriel said softly. He walked up the stairs and I sat down on the couch. It seemed to take him forever to come back, maybe it was because he was. No time at all he returned. He didn't speak but sat down next to me. He finally looked up at me.

"Are you going to say anything" I asked.

"What do you want from me Gabby, I haven't been sick like this before" Gabriel said.

"Why do you have act like everything is no big deal" I said rising my voice.

"I don't" Gabriel said defensively.

"Yes you do, you don't show normal emotion like other people, most people would be beside themselves if someone said they could possibly have a deadly disease" I yelled.  
"How is it my fault, it is part of my ability." Gabriel said.

"I am sick and tired of hearing that" I moving slightly away from him.

"Please don't start that again" Gabriel pleaded.

"Yes this again. If I could I would give up my damn ability" I snapped.

"You would, eh. If one day you couldn't use an ability you would miss and want them back as soon as possible" Gabriel retorted.

"So you miss being a monster" I asked. I didn't know what was bringing this on, but angry arose within me like uncontrollable fire.

"You promised that you wouldn't throw it in my face again!" Gabriel snapped getting off the couch.

"If you miss that old life, then why don't you go back to it" I said angrily.

"Don't even try to make this the main issue here" Gabriel said equally angrily.

"If you don't want this anymore then why don't you go back to stealing, murdering, and god knows what else you use to do" I retorted. He didn't respond, only grabbed his black trench coat and walked out the door. It took a moment until it finally hit me that this was the first time he ever walked from a fight.

* * *

I tried my best not to think about it. To calm down, I got my favorite book out and began to or at least try to read. All the cruel remarks stood out horrible in my mind. I didn't know what made me say those things. I knew I was wrong. I kept looking at the clock waiting for him to come back.

"Gabby" Erin said questioningly.

"Yes Erin" I answered.  
"What was with the yelling" Erin asked.

"Oh, me and Gabriel got into a fight." I said. I started crying.

"Shsh, Gabby what's wrong?" Erin asked soothingly. Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

"What the hell is going on? Mohinder just got a call from Peter saying Gabriel showed up at his apartment saying that you and Gabe got into a nasty fight. I started to cry harder.

"What happen, Gabs" Elle asked putting her arm around me bringing me toward the couch.

"We fought about his ability" I said hiccupping.

"Gabby you didn't" Erin said gasping.

"That's was a very wrong thing to do" Elle said.

"Gabriel might have cancer" I said sobbing at the end. Erin and Elle looked at one another.

"What" Erin said confused.

"Mohinder got blood test back and he's thinks that he might have cancer" I said again.

"Oh honey, we're so sorry" Erin said.

"I don't want to lose him" I cried.

"What makes you think this would kill him" Elle asked.

"I'm afraid it would" I revealed wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"Why did you bring up his ability" Elle asked.

"You remember that people with this disease run a higher risk of getting cancer. You know what happen with Hiro" I sobbed.

"You can't compare others ability with Gabriel's ability. Besides were not sure that Hiro's illness had anything to do with his ability." Elle reminded me.

"His ability always drove a wedge between us. It always took him away from me, but this time might be permanent " I cried.

"He needs your support. I know it's not something you want to deal with, but he needs support not an argument" Elle said. I looked at her. She was right of course.

"I'll call him" I said. Shaking I dialed the phone.

"Hello" Gabriel said carefully as if he was waiting for a bomb to go off.

"When are you coming home" I asked.

"I think it's best to wait for the morning." Gabriel said confidently.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"I know" Gabriel said soothingly.

"I love you" I whispered

"It's as beautiful as it was the first time you told me it. I love you too" Gabriel said.

"See you soon" I said.

"I'll be home soon" He assured me. That was all I needed.

I was sleeping when he finally came home. He woke me up with a light kiss on the cheek and gently wiping away my bangs.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"Let's not talk about it anymore" He said sliding in bed.

"I don't think you're a monster" I said.

"I know you don't" Gabriel said. I laid my head on his chest.

"Is Mohinder going to run test" I said.

"Yes, he said it will take a week to comeback" Gabriel said.

"We'll get through this" I told him. He smiled weakly.

"Oh I didn't tell you this, Emma kissed Peter" Gabriel said. I knew it was his form of breaking the ice.

"What" I said.

"Yeah Peter told Erin and she freaked" Gabriel said.

"Why didn't she tell me" I asked.

"She didn't think it was wise to bring this attention to you at this time" Gabriel told me.

"I'm a bad person" I said sighing.

"No, you're not. Erin just thought she could handle it, and she thought you might explode with this new information" Gabriel said. I snuggled close to him and fell back asleep.

* * *

After the fight it wasn't mentioned again. We waited the long week. Mohinder concluded that it wasn't cancer.

"It seems that the cells look like there rejecting DNA. It is scrambling your DNA and that's why your abilities aren't working. I think someone poisoned you" Mohinder said eyeing the test result.

"So no cancer" I said. Mohinder shock his head.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"I think you can put him right Gabby." Mohinder said.

"With my ability" I guessed. I touched Gabriel's shoulder.

"This might hurt, baby" I said quietly.

"This will help the problem now, but we still need to find out who poisoned you." Mohinder said.

"It has to be the people that are out to kill me" I said.

"You have to be very careful, until you find out, you shouldn't go out a lot" Mohinder said.

"We won't" We said together.

* * *

My sister Jade is not known to be nervous. She was just that one day. It was one of the last few weeks of winter and she decided to face her past head on.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her.

"Of course, I am" Jade said.

"Go in" I said pushing her in forward. I went in and sat close to them.

"Thanks Beth for meeting me today" Jade said gratefully.

"I only came her because you were so insistent. I find no pleasure being in your presents" Beth said nastily.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to your brother, Mark. I am terrible sorry, I know I can never make it up to you" Jade said. Beth silenced her with her hand.

"They only thing you could do are bring my brother back from the dead, I find it disdainful that you are walking around so freely" She said looking at Jade with disgust. Beth got up.

"I home you get what's coming for you, Jade" She said sneering. I waited until she was out the door.

"I'm sorry Jade, you ok" I asked.

"Well it was better than I expected" Jade said shaking her head.

"What did you expect her to do, make you grow two heads" I asked. Jade gave me a weak smile.

"Let's just go home, this was a really bad mistake" She sighed. I gave her a pitying look and we walked out of the dinner, the light sound of the bell following us.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Erin finally deals with the Emma problem. Noah learns a new word, and Gabby isn't happy about it. Frank Miller mysteriously disappears and the agents only have a sort amount of time to save him.


	19. Starting Point

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes. Don't judge me.

**Author's Note:** I am proud to bring you chapter 19. Please review or I will have to have Sylar come deal with you(JK). I won't go to that extreme, brownies perhaps?

* * *

Ch. 19 Starting Point

I woke up with the worst nausea I felt. I came out from under Gabriel's arms and ran to the bathroom. For a few minutes I sat there on the ground for a minute waiting for another wave of nausea. My stomach didn't disappoint me.

"Your nausea is worse this time" Gabriel in the middle of the door.

"It appears that I spend more time in the bathroom more than I do anything else" I said getting closer to the toilet bowl.

"It will be over soon." Gabriel said helping me up. Shaking I got to my feet.

"Can't wait for that" I said. I got into the shower. When I got out of the shower, Gabriel was giving Noah his food. Micah has already dug into his pancakes.

"Good Morning" The group called.

"Slut" Noah said happily, I looked at my son in shock.

"ERIN!" I yelled. Erin came down the stairs really confused.

"What?" Erin asked innocently.

"Did you know what my son just said" I shot at her. I was furious.

"What" Erin said nervously? Yes you should be nervous.

"He just said" I looked at Noah.

"Hand me a piece of paper" I demanded at Gabriel.

"Daddy is an ass" Noah said giggling.

"Where did you hear that" I asked eyeing the two people that consider themselves adults.

"Daddy" Noah said smiling. I glared at my husband.

"Sorry Gabby, I didn't know he was listening" Gabriel said apologetically.

"Daddy in trouble, mommy" Noah asked.

"Yes, love. He is. Daddy is not going to be able to play with mommy for a long time" I said.

"Daddy in trouble" Noah giggled. I had to smile. My son had the cutest laugh.

"Thanks buddy" Gabriel said giving him a weak smile.

"Come on Noah, let's get you cleaned up. Let's get you away from this horrible people" I said.

"You got to admit it's funny" Erin said. I glared at her. I sighed.

"You both need be careful about what you say around him. He is very impressionable" I told them softening it was funny when you thought about it.  
"Says the one with the sailor's mouth. The only place appropriate for your kind of vocabulary is a truck stop" Gabriel said smirking. I laughed. I was glad that I had these people to help me raise my child. I just hope my unborn child would have he or she same opportunity.

* * *

One difference between our pregnancies was the mood swings. Erin and Elle never experience them, but I gained less weight. I figured it was an even trade.

"I feel like a whale" Erin whined.

"I know what you mean, half way through my pregnancy I couldn't see my feet" Elle told her sister.

"I feel like one minute I am happy, the next I want to talk Gabriel's head off" I said.

"You're lucky though, you don't gain much weight" Erin reminded me. I smiled and put a piece of fruit in my mouth.

"I gained the most weight my last month of pregnancy" I told them.

"Not much" Elle said laughing.  
"Gabriel is driving me crazy" I said.

"What did he do?" Erin asks chuckling.

"Well first of all he treats me like I'm a doll, second he refuses me" I said wincing at the last part. Erin and Elle just laughed at me.

"I knew there had to be a reason for you being crabby" Elle said chuckling.

"Well, look who it is. Did you gain the weight, Erin" A voice said in the back of use.

"Go away Emma" I snapped.

"That's rich coming from the psycho's whore" She laughed nastily. Elle looked horrified.

"Take that back" Elle said.

"I don't think I will. You know Erin, Peter likes his woman thin" Emma the stupid smirk on her face.  
"I believe my sister said take it back" Erin said getting off the seat.

"Or what? You can't do anything as long as you're big as a cow. You know Peter is such a good kisser" Emma said. She had finally pushed Erin a little too far. Before I knew it, I heard a loud smack.

"Get away from me. And the only whore I see is you. If I ever see you make a move on my husband or hear you call my sister or our friend whore again, I will make sure it's the last thing you do" Erin said fist clenched. Emma gave us a furious look then left.

"You know Peter is going to be furious with you" Elle said.

"If that bitch ever comes around me again, I swear I'll would to more than slap her" Erin snapped.

"Let's go guys; I sudden just lost my appetite" I said with disgust.

"Really your pregnant, how can you not be hungry" Elle asked. I gave her a not funny look.

* * *

They threat against me seemed to only deal with me but in encompassed the whole company. The next thing the perpetrator surprised even me

"Mrs. Gray, a letter came for you" My secretary, Julie said.

"Thanks Julie" I said. I open the letter. Like the second letter, the letters were cut out of a magazine. After reading the letter I went to my husband's office.

"We have a problem" I said pushing the letter in his face. He gave me a confused look.

"How could they have Frank" Gabriel asked.

"I'll have someone call his wife" I told him.

"I'll get a group of agents together to look for him" Gabriel said.

"We need to make sure his wife doesn't call the police." I told him.

"How are you going to do that" Gabriel asked.

"I need to call the Haitian" I told him.

"Call Noah, he'll know where he's at" Gabriel suggested.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: The agents are still looking for Frank. Gabby goes face to face with the person who threaten her, but it's more dangerous than she ever imagined.


	20. Race Against Time

Disclaimer: I have nor will I ever own Heroes.

Author's Note: I hope your enjoying the boiling point as much as I am. I have been super busy with college plus I have other projects I am working. Please stay tuned for updates. Rememeber to review.

* * *

DCh. 20 Race Against Time

The agents were grouped together. They searched Frank's office, and his house. There was no trace of him. They couldn't figure out when he was taken. Frank's wife was hysterical. With Gabriel refusing to let me be involved in the search, I had to check in on Frank's wife. I had never been to his house before.  
"Hello" A woman said answering the door. She was a woman in her fifties but still looked pretty young.

"I'm Gabrielle Gray, I work with Frank" I said.

"Oh Mrs. Gray, Frank speaks very highly of you. Oh where are my manners, come in please" Mrs. Miller said sweetly

"Thanks Mrs. Miller" I said entering the house. Frank had a gorgeous house. His wife clearly had a hand decorating it.

"None of this Mrs. Miller nonsense, please call be Abigail" Abigail said smiling.

"Alright, Abigail" I said smiling. She motioned me to sit down.

"I assure you Abigail, we are doing everything in our power to find Frank" I said reassuring.

"Have they found anything" Abigail said fretting.

"No we haven't but it doesn't tell us anything" I said.

"Would you like something to drink" She asked.

"Yes, sure" I said. She reminded me of my mother. My mother was a great cook and probably the most caring person in the world.

"Frank tells me you're pregnant" She said conversationally. She handed me a warm cup of tea.

"Yes I'm almost two times." I said.

"Congratulations. Being is pregnant is just a worthwhile experience. Who is your husband?" She asked.

"Gabriel Gray" I said.

"Oh I meet him. He is very polite. All he talked about was his sons" Abigail said smiling. I beamed. Suddenly my phone went off.

"Hello" I said.

"You better get home, Gabrielle. Little Noah misses you" An unknown voice said. I heard crying.

"Mom" Micah called. The lined went dead.

"MICAH" I said.

"Come alone or something really bad will happen to the boys" He said hanging up the phone.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Miller. I have to go" I said running out the door.

* * *

I walked up my drive way faster than ever. I didn't know what I would find in my house but I knew I had to go in. My sons were in there. Before I entered my house I instinctively took out my phone and was about to dial Gabriel. I stopped myself before I did. I ran into the house.

"Well, well Gabrielle" A voice sneered

"What do you want" I asked

"The question is, what do you want" The man asked. He came in to the light.

"James" I said shocked. I hadn't seen him in 7 years. He was one of the specials I helped. I tried to get him over his past drug use. He also happened to have had an attraction to me.

"I see you've changed a lot since I last saw you" James said curiously.

"I see you haven't" I retorted.

"Aww, I see you remember our last meeting" James sneered.

"I see you haven't" I said.

"Your house is as pretty as a picture" James said looking around

"Don't touch that" I snapped. He had picked up a picture of Gabriel and I at our wedding.

"Is that anyway to talk to me when your sons on in the other room" James smirked nastily.

"Go to Hell" I snapped.

"I am surprised you came, happy, but surprised" James said.

"What" I shot at him.

"The Company, step down" He demanded.

"You're the one that sent the letter" I said. Now I knew I was in trouble.

"Of course, I also have Frank Miller." James said.

"Why do you want me to step down" I asked.

"Do you think the company would want you as the head, if they knew what you've did or what you use to do" James said smirking.

"I'm a different person then I was back then" I said. I eyed the stairs. Micah and Noah had to be up there.

"Does your husband know what did" James asked curiously.

"That's really none of your business" I said nastily

"You have stayed with me" He said coming closer. He had me trapped in the corner.

"I would never have stayed with you, what I had with you was just fun" I said truthfully. I needed to get to the boys. I looked at the clock. Hopefully, someone would be come.

"He's a very lucky man" He said coming closer to me. He put my bangs behind my ears.

"Don't touch me! You're a pig" I snapped.

"I remember you use to like when…" Gabby kneed him in the groin. She quickly ran upstairs.  
"Micah! Noah!" I yelled.

"Were in here" Micah yelled.

"Oh My God, are you ok" I said holding them.

"Mommy" Noah said crying. He had a tiny cut on his face.

"What did he do to you" I cried rubbing baby's face.

"Noah didn't like being held by him, so" Micah being. The door slammed open.

"Gabby, what happened." Gabriel said.

"That man has Frank" I said quickly.

"I know, we have him? Are you ok. What were you thinking coming here alone" Gabriel asked.

"He had the boys" I said.

"Let's get you out of here. He has the house linked to bomb" Gabriel said. We ran out of the house. Seconds later there was a big boom. I watched in horror as our house burst into the flames.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: Gabby faces secrets of her past. Friends come to gather when a friend has a crisis.


	21. Old Life, New Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HEROES. All canon characters were created by Tim Kring, and are owned by NBC. No copyright infringement intended. This is a un-official HEROES story. Please don't make me teaser a lawyer.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 21! This is an important chapter. This is one of my longer chapter. I encourage constructive criticism. In short, I want reviews. Please do I have to send money?

* * *

Ch. 21 Old Life, New Life

I stepped through the wreckage that us to be our old house. It had been a week after the explosion and it was the first time we have been back since. After hearing about what happened, Peter immediately offered his house as a refuge for us. I was thankful that everyone got out ok. Erin was with Peter when the explosion happened.

"I can't believe this" Erin said stepping over a burnt chair.

"Is anything salvageable?" Peter asked. He came home for the weekend to help us go through the wreckage.

"No" Gabriel said simply. I stared at him. I couldn't face what I was feeling, so I excused myself. When I was out of site I sighed and let a silent tear fall from my face. Our home was destroyed. We spent our first years of marriage here; our son said his first word here.

_Flashback_

_Noah was a mess. I smiled at my little man. He was still at the stage where he thought food was meant to be on himself then in his mouth. He was growing up so fast. It seemed just yesterday I brought him home from the hospital._

_"Come on Noah, eat your peas." I said sweetly. Noah just shook his head._

_"Mommy" Noah said stubbornly._

_"What did you say sweetheart?" I said._

_"Mommy" Noah said._

_"You finally said mommy" I squalled kissing Noah on the cheek. Noah giggled._

_"I'm really proud of you sweetheart" I said hoisting him out of his boaster chair._

_End of Flashback_

Looking back was painful. I knew I had to come back in there but I couldn't face the fact that everything was gone. We were living with our friends and had no home to call our own. It was like we were starting over again.

"You alright, Gabby" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, I just needed fresh air" I said wiping my eyes before he saw them.

"Come here" He said. I walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me. It felt good being in his arms. The smell of him and the warmth gave me comfort. I started sobbing.

"Don't worry we will figure everything out." Gabriel said kissing the top of my head.

"Gabe, we had a lot of stuff that wasn't replaceable" I reminded him, wiping me face again.

"I know. If it makes you feel better, I found something that survived the explosion" Gabriel said.

"What?" I asked.

"The furniture from the old apartment" Gabriel shrugged. I started laughing.

"You mean the one you claimed were ugly, and old fashioned" I chucked. Gabriel glared at him.

"Honestly Gabby, you couldn't have picked out uglier furniture" Gabriel said shaking his head.

"Says the one who use to where mom sweater, and use to wore a hoodie underneath a trench coat" I sneered. Shows what he knew Peter was the one to pick out the furniture.

"It was in style" Gabriel defended pulling me closer to him kissing me.

"Gross" A voice said behind us.

"Oh, Shut up Peter" I said.

"If you didn't do this kind of thing with your wife, she wouldn't be pregnant, wouldn't she?" Gabriel sneered.

"Me and Erin do no such thing" Peter retorted.

"Sure Pete, just ask here gynecologist, unless Erin has had an affair, you knocked Erin up" I said smiling. Peter had this frightened looked.

"Gabe, why don't you leave us alone for a minute" I said. Gabriel looked at Peter knowingly and went by the others.

"What's up Pete" I asked.

"It's really happening isn't. I mean Erin being pregnant is normal for me, but having a baby is…" Peter stops abruptly struggle to find the words.

"It's ok to be nervous Peter" I told him.

"I'm not nervous… I'm terrified" Peter admitted.

"Why Peter" I asked.

"What if I drop the baby, or complete mess the kid up or worse my own kid hates me" Peter said. I hugged him.

"You won't drop the baby, with a dad like you the kid will have enough material to write a novel, and the kid couldn't possible hate you" I reassured. Peter smiled.

"Thanks Gabby" Peter said hugging me.

"Pete, are you moving back her, or is Erin moving to California" I asked. Peter looked around.

"Don't tell anyone, but I hate California, I decided to transfer. If anyone asked I did it to please my wife" I giggled. Peter avoided admitting he was wrong as much as possible.

"Of course Peter" I said.

* * *

James was being questioned in our rarely used interrogation room. Frank was off today because I insisted he take time off after he was kidnapped. I watched as the agents talked to him. It was overwhelming that a man that knew so much of my past was talking to people that work for me. I was known to be the respectable head of the company; it could spell disaster if someone found out.

"Why are you so jumpy" Gabriel asked.

"Jumpy" I said.

"You seem nervous about something" Gabriel noted.

"No, I'm fine" I lied.

"You're not a very go liar" Gabriel said walking away. I wanted to tell him everything about my past but I couldn't find the words. I was worried what my husband would think of me. They handcuffed James.

"Hey Gray" James said nastily. It happened to be my husband handcuffing him.

"What is it" Gabriel said nastily.

"I wanted you to know your wife looks good naked" I looked on horrified. Gabriel had this shocked look. I also saw danger there. Before I could do anything Gabriel punched him. He had James by throat.

"I'm going to knock your head off" Gabriel said furiously. Gabriel kept punching James. A few agents pulled Gabriel off of him.

"Take him away" An agent said. I ran over to him.

"Gabe" I said touching him on the shoulder trying calm him down.

"I can't believe he said that about you" He said huffing.

"Calm down Gabe" I said.

"Why didn't you tell me you use to see him" Gabriel asked.

"Because I was afraid you would have been made at me, I wasn't a good person when I was with him" I said.

"You're talking to a man that was known to cut off people's heads. I assure you I would not judge you to harshly. I knew he could handle what I was about to tell him.

"When I was with him, I was with this group, whose sole purpose was to take down the company. We would steal and everything. There was this one time that a company man was killed. I didn't physically harm him, but I was there the night the man was killed. My last mission was to steal a file from Arthur Petrelli. It was after Daniel died and I was still hurting. I planned on killing Arthur." I said finishing my story.

"You wanted to kill Arthur" Gabriel said confused.

"The only thing that stopped me was Angela" I said shrugging.

"Why didn't you tell me" A voice said behind me. I turned around facing Peter.

"Peter, how much did you hear" I asked.

"Everything, how could you. My parents took you in." Peter said.

"It was before I got to know the family. Besides your mom was the one that made your dad take me in" I defended.

"That gives you the right to kill my father. You must have known that he had kids." Peter accused.

"Peter, I" I said wanting to defend myself.

"Don't. I thought you were my friend. You knew I had an ability and you didn't tell me. You know what I went through when my ability manifested" Peter asked. Gabriel stepped in front of me protectively.

"You could have helped me. I was a wreck trying to figure out how to save people from blowing up. How could you do this to me" Peter asked.

"I didn't know about you exploding" I told him truthfully. For the first time Peter didn't look furious, he looked hurt. He walked out without saying a word.

* * *

I didn't try to talk to Peter after he stormed out. I felt he needed some time to get over what he found out. House hunting was taking longer than I expected. Every house we looked at seemed wrong. Nothing seemed perfect enough. If truth be told I was avoiding picking a house. Our house had to be put on hold on a Friday Morning.

"Let me know when Noah Bennett gets in" I told my secretary Lynn. She was very young and very quiet. I was about to go into a meeting when my intercom went off.

"Mrs. Gray, Micah is on line 2, he seemed very upset" Lynn said. I got worried, he never called at work and it sounded urgent.

"Hello Micah, what's wrong sweetie" I greeted.

"Mom, Erin's Labor" Micah said rather fast.

"Come down, Mick, what happened" I said calmly.

"I was about to go to school, and Erin came down and said she was in a lot of pain, She thought her water broke. I got the spare keys and drove her to the hospital" Micah said.

"You drove her to the hospital" I said.

"Yes. There checking her in right now. Can you call Peter?" Micah said.

"I'm on my way, stay where you our" I said soothingly.

"Were at Mercy" Micah said.

"Thanks Micah" I told him. I walked down the hall.

"Gabriel" I called.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You have to get Peter, Erin might be in labor" I said urgently.

"She isn't due for another 3 months" He said.

"I'm not sure what's going on. Micah brought her to the hospital just now" I told him, clearly I was too fragile.

"You go to the hospital, I'll go get Peter" Gabriel said taking now time to say goodbye. I drove 60 the whole way to the hospital.

"Gabby, what's going on" Elle asked arriving a few minutes after me.

"Erin might be having a baby." I told her. Suddenly the hospital door opened and Peter and Gabriel walked through the door.

"Where is she" Peter asked.

"Were waiting for the doctor" I told him. He looked worried. We sat down in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor.

"Mr. Petrelli" Called the Doctor.

"That's me" Peter said getting up.

"You wife is in labor. We are going to try and halt her labor as long as possible. The baby doesn't seem to be in too much distress." The doctor told him. It took me a minute until I realized that it was the same doctor that delivered Noah.

"Can we see her?" Peter asked.

"Yes. We have he on pain meds because she was in such discomfort" The doctor said. I was looked at Gabriel. No matter what they did, the baby was going to be premature. We went to see Erin. We didn't stay we wanted her to rest.

They tried to hold off her labor for a week. Peter was there 24 hours a day. Sometimes, I had Gabriel run some clothes up to him. Finally after 7 days, they decided they couldn't hold off the labor anymore. They decided on a schedule a c-section.

"THERE GOING TO CUT ME OPEN" Erin said hysterically.

"Calm down Erin" Elle said taking her hand.

"We have to get the child out safely as possible. I reassure you, I have done this procedure many times.

"Can Peter be there?" Erin asked.  
"No, I'm sorry Mrs. Petrelli" The doctor said apologetically. The nurses came in and took Erin into the ER.

We waited outside in the waiting room. Every time the door opened we hoped that it was the doctor or Peter. Finally two hours later, Peter came out.

"We have a baby" Peter said. Rounds of congratulations were exchange.

"How is Erin" I asked.

"She very tired. She hemorrhages badly and the doctors gave her two transfusions." Peter told us.

"Is it a boy or a girl" I asked.

"We have a son" Peter said. He had tears in eyes.

"A little boy" I said hugging him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day" Peter said.

"It doesn't matter" I told him.

"Is he small" Elle asked.

"He is very fragile. He weighs about 3 pounds" Peter said.

"Can we see him" I said.

"I'll take you to him" Peter said. We walked down the long hallway to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. The Nurse in the unit looked at us.

"Which one is yours" The Nurse asked.

"Petrelli" Peter said. The nurse pointed at the bassinette ca little ways toward the door. The sign on the bassinette said "Baby Petrelli"

"Oh he is sweet" I said.

"His lungs are underdeveloped. They have him on a respirator" Peter told us. Gabriel gave him a sympathetic look.

"He'll be alright. Soon you'll be able to take him home" Elle said reassuring him.

"They said it might take a few weeks to bring my boy home" Peter said.

"Your boy" I said smiling.

"Yes, my boy" Peter said proudly.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ The Petrelli's remain in the hospital with their sick infant son. Gabby finally makes a decision on where to live. Jade starts having marriage problems.


	22. Resting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. HEROES is property of NBC. The Boiling Point does have original characters. No lawyers were harmed in the making of this chapter.

**Author's Note: **Over a 1000 views. That is amazing. I would love more reviews! Just so my readers know a one-shot about the show Prison Break is up if you're interested. I might make it into a full story depending on the response I get.

* * *

Ch. 22 Resting 

Everyone came to visit Erin the next day. When we came in Erin was drinking some juice out of a white plastic cup. She still had her IV in. She looked up and smiled at us as we walked in. The white board on said "Erin Petrelli"; the height and weight of the baby.

"Hey guys" She said happily. She looked well rested.

"How are you doing sis" Elle asked kissing her sister on the check.

"I'm alright just in a lot of pain. They won't let me see my baby" Erin said annoyed.

"Why?" Gabriel asked.

"They said that I should be resting a couple more days until I see him. Peter is down there right now" Erin explained.

"Have you finally decided on a name? The nurse says it will help with his recovery" Peter asked joining us in the room.

"I have been thinking about that. I came up with a perfect name for the little guy" Erin smiled.

"Enlighten us please" Gabriel said smartly.

"Nathan Michael Petrelli" Erin announced. Peter looked at her.

"Really" Peter said shocked. Erin nodded her head and smiled.

"Really" Erin said. Peter smiled and wiped the tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, so much" Peter said kissing her. I couldn't help but smile. This reminded her of the day Noah was born. It was the moment that they named their son that it hit them that they had a son.

"It's perfect" I said brightly. I was happy for them.

"Nathan Michael Petrelli, I like it." Elle said wiping the tears from eyes. Peter kissed Erin again and left the room to give the NICU the name of their son.

* * *

Erin got out of the hospital few days later. Little Nathan had to remain in the hospital. Erin and Peter went to visit him every day. He started gaining weight and becoming healthier. The doctor was very confident that Nathan would be out of the hospital soon. Every time Erin came home she looked really upset. I knew she wanted to bring her baby son. The new parents looked forward to the day they could bring their son home.

I looked at the photographs in front of me, intently. I couldn't make this decision. I was so undecided. I knew I had to make a decision soon. It had been so long since we looked for a place that I forgot how hard it was.

"Gabby, you have to choose one" Gabriel said.

"I know I just can't" I told him.

"Well what about this house, it's in Queens and it's very close" Gabriel said.

"I didn't think you wanted to live in Queens again." I said.

"Come on Gabby, It looks like a nice house." Gabriel told me picking up the photo.

"It's a four room house" I told him.

"It's perfect. Why don't we at least see it" Gabriel suggested. I looked at him. Sighing I gave in.

"Fine, I'll set up the appointment." I said defeated.

* * *

Our appointment with the realtors was set up on Tuesday. I got up that morning in a good mood at least until I got dressed.

"Grr!" I said furiously.

"Are you ready yet" Gabriel asked coming into the room. He had Noah dressed already.

"My jeans do not fit me" I said furiously. It was as if I was accusing him of doing something to the jeans.

"Then put on a skirt" Gabriel suggested.

"Nothing fits, because I'm a fat cow" I said plopping down on the bed dramatically. Gabriel sighed and put Noah down.

"Gabs. You're pregnant, of course nothing is fitting. You're beautiful and you're a cow" He said sitting on the bed. I looked up at him, and sighed.

"Oh shut up" I said smirking and kissing him.

"You're such a geek" I said smiling. He smiled back.

In the end, we decided on the house. It was a gorgeous house and was in a good location. We were able to move in right away because the house hadn't been lived in for sometimes. When I told Micah he was very happy. I laughed at this because I knew he was getting tired of sleeping on the couch

* * *

Between moving and work, I was swamped. I barely noticed I ran into Jade. She looked frazzled. It looked like I wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention to who I was running into.

"Oh, hey Gabby" Jade said distractedly.

"Hey, Jade. Haven't seen you in a long time" I said conversationally.

"Sorry, I haven't called" Jade apologized.

"It's not a problem at all. Is everything ok" I asked worried.

"Just problems at home. Christian and I have been fighting a lot" Jade explained.

"Oh, is that all" I asked.

"He has been staying at his parent's house" Jade told me. I looked at her. This didn't sound good at all.

"What happened" I asked leading her into my office.

"He cheated on me" Jade said. I looked at her shocked. Shock suddenly turned to angry.

"I would have knocked his head in" I said angrily.

"I'm done with being angry about. I haven't talked to him in a week" Jade said.

"Are you divorcing him" I asked. Jade sighed.

"I'm not sure of anything right now" Jade shrugged. She looked so lost.

"If you need anything let me know" I said hugging her. It was the only thing I could to do for my sister.

"Enough about me. What is this I hear about a new baby" Jade asked. I completely forgot I didn't tell her. I still was worried about her. I hoped she won't do anything stupid. It seemed like life was going to get a little difficult for Jade.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: A look at the past of Jade and Gabby White.


	23. Through White Lens

**Disclaimed:** I don't HEROES. If I owned HEROES I wouldn't be on Fan fiction If I owned HEROES. I would be having dinner with Zachary Quinto than my two loser best friends( hehe love you guys.

**Author's Note:** I recently began watching Prison Break. It's a great show. I did a one-shot of Prison Break, maybe you should check it out(hint, hint). Enjoy my new chapter!

* * *

Ch. 23 Through a White Lens

_I walked toward the door of the warehouse. It was a cold winter's night. My coat and my gloves didn't shield me from the cold air of night. Even though I was freezing, I couldn't help notice the beautiful sky above. My watch told me that it wasn't past midnight yet. The sun wouldn't be up for a while_

"_Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to help me" James asked. I came back to earth to the sound of his voice. It wasn't as shrilled as a women but it rough enough to wake a sleeping deaf man._

"_Yes, sorry" I said. In truth I wasn't really sorry at all. I didn't understand why the bosses wanted us to go into this warehouse. I knew the plan was to still a file before any company agents showed up, but other than that I knew little. It wasn't like me to not question anything. I tried not to question anything lately. I had this strong loss feeling. My sister Jade was MIA and I hadn't seen her in months. It was better that way. After what she did I didn't think I would ever get over the pain my sister put me through._

"_The boss said to get in and out" James commanded. This tone of voice really irritated me. It was like he was the boss of everything. If he knew how old I was, he wouldn't talk to me like that. I was nice o him because he was the only member of our little group that I could stand. On signal James and I went into the warehouse._

"_Look at all these boxes" I noted as my eyes met stacks of brown boxes._

"_The file should be in box number 22" James said looking at the boxes with wide eyes. It was going to take a miracle to find the right box and the right file before a Company man came. We clearly had our work cut out for us._

* * *

I sat in my office looking at a file at my desk. I remembered the night at the warehouse so perfectly. It started out so innocent. I regretted my actions that night more than anything. My sister had an influence on me. I thought at the beginning she really cared about the specials but it turned out to be wrong. After Daniel died I lost it. I cut off all communications with her.

"Gabby" A voice called knocking on my door.

"Come in Jade" I said breaking away from my thoughts. It was like someone planned for my sister to appear at that moment. Or my sister just had perfect timing,

"I heard you had James in holding" Jade said casually.

"They have his trial date set" I told her nonchalantly. I was trying not to explode and tell her what I really thought. I knew that it wouldn't do any good. I had long ago decided not to bring up my sisters past again.

"Does he know I work for the company" Jade asked.

"No" I said offhandedly. I wanted a change of subject. That life for me was over now. I couldn't go back. As much as I would have liked to change my past I couldn't. I was happy where I was at now. Jade was insistent. She clearly had not resolved her past.

"Aren't you afraid he will tell every about that night" Jade whispered.

"No, he seems determined to make my life hell" I told her. I knew it sounded harsh. Jade didn't seem to take offense to it.

"Look, we need to talk about that night in the warehouse" Jade said.

"Why, I told you I didn't want to think anything like that again. It's not important anymore. You changed" I said firmly.

"Look there is something that I never told you" Jade said looking at the door to make sure no one came in the middle of it.

"I was the one that killed that man" Jade said taking a big breath. She looked at me waiting for a response. I didn't know what to say.

"All this time, and you didn't tell me. I lost sleep over that for months" I said with strong disbelief.

"James told me not too" Jade said.

"Why not?" I asked.

* * *

_Jade watched as her sister and James were looking at the boxes. It was at midnight and it had snowing. Winter was the worst season, in Jade's opinion. She hated how cold and damp it was. Even though it was cold, she would not turn back. She had been waiting to do this for months. No one would know she was the one who pulled the trigger. _

"_What's that" She heard her sister say panicked. Jade having good hearing heard the loud steps_

"_I think someone is coming" James said. Jade wished she could slap that boy outside the head. It was obvious without saying that they weren't the only ones in the warehouse. Then again they hadn't realized that Jade was in their_

"_Come on" James said hurriedly._

"_We haven't found the file yet" Gabby told him. _

"_What are you doing?" A man yelled._

"_RUN" James yelled. The pair ran the opposite direction, with Gabby behind James. The agent followed right after them. It was Gabby the agent caught up with first. Gabby screamed out in pain when the teaser went into her back. Jade immediately saw the opportunity. She ran to her bag and took out a .22 caliber gun. She took am. At that moment it started storming. Then they lights went out after Jade took her shot. Jade heard a loud pop. Then the lights were on. The light revealed that her intended target was missed._

"_Oh My God" Gabby screamed. She was covered in blood but it wasn't her blood. The agent lay dead on the floor._

"_We don't have time, let's go" James yelled._

"_We can't just leave him" Gabby told him. Typically Gabby, always doing the noble thing._

"_Let's go, and don't breath a word to anyone don't you understand" James said lifting Gabby off the ground. He took her by the arm and they ran out of the warehouse. Jade stood there looking at the man they just killed._

* * *

"How could you have not have told me" I asked angrily.

"It was a long time ago, I forgot about it" Jade admitted. By her stance I could tell she was frightened of my reaction.

"How could you have forgotten? That man had a family" I said incredibly.

"I thought we got past this. I'm sorry alright. What can I say, I was dumb. There was more to that night that you understand" Jade said defensively.

"You tried to kill me" I realized.

"No, you don't understand….." Jade said quickly.

"Get out of my office" I said through gritted teeth. I was trying really hard not to use any of my ability I didn't want to see my sister ever again. Every time she came back into my life she brought more pain and heartache than anyone else. I didn't care what happened to my sister anymore. I was done with her bullshit and her. Jade ran out of my office as if a fire had been lit under her feet.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Gabby tries to cut her sister out of her life. Another secret of Jade's past come back to haunt her. She needs the help of her sister to make it go away. The youngest Petrelli makes progress and is on the way home.


	24. Lies My Sister Told Me

**Disclaimer:** Don't own HEROES. I will not waste your time venting.

**Author's Note:** I miss those Monday nights. But now that is replaced by a new show on a new night. Has anyone seen Breakout Kings? It's a good show. Anyways, please review after your done. PLEASEEEE.

* * *

Ch. 24 Lies My Sister Told Me

I was angry for the next few weeks. Nothing made it better. I was so pissed at my sister. How could she not have told me about the warehouse? The death of the agent was in my thoughts for months. I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt.

"You haven't talk to Jade in a while" Gabriel noted at lunch on day. I shifted unnerved in my sheet. I didn't know why I was hesitating.

"We had a fight" I said simply. Not wanting to get into the matter.

"Over?"Gabriel questioning. I sighed.

"Jade lied to about something" I told him. Gabriel looked at me sympathetically.

"I wish it was like how it us to be. I always hated being far apart from sister." I admitted.

"I'm sure what she lied about isn't that bad" Gabriel said reassured. I gave him a look. He raised his eyebrows;

"What is it" Gabriel asked.

"Years ago, I went to this warehouse in Michigan to find a file that my bosses need" I began to explain.

"What was the file on?" Gabriel asked.

"I never found out, they never told me. Anyways, agent came in. We began to run and shots were fired. The agent was died when the lights finally turned back on. Jade fired the shots and it was meant for me" I said taking a deep breath.

"That's horrible" Gabriel said rubbing my arm.

"I am so angry, I got burst" I said letting out a long frustrated sigh.

"It's strange that she wanted until that moment to do something. It seems strange for Jade." Gabriel said confused. Now I was confused.

"Why is that strange, Jade tried to kill me before" I told him.

"That's true but she usually let you know it was her" Gabriel told me. We paid for are burgers then left to get back to work. I went back to my office and narrowly avoided my sister. I didn't want to talk to her right now. My head needed to be clearer.

* * *

We went to see the Petrelli's at the hospital before we went home. Erin smiled when we came in.

"Nate is strong enough for Pete and me to hold him?" Erin said smiling. She looked like she wanted to scream it to the world.

"That's great" I said.

"We can bring him home in a few weeks" Erin said happily.

"That's great" Gabriel said happily. I looked at him. When I first met him, he didn't seem like the paternal type. Now, we were raising two sons and had another baby on the way. Smiling, I watched as the two parents held their son. Erin was more confident then Peter when holding him. Peter look like he was horrified he would drop him. Gabriel laughed at him.

"What's so funny" I asked nudging him.

"Oh nothing" Gabriel said.

"You did the same thing" I teased. The look of indignation was well worth the laugh at my old friend's suspense.

"He'll get use to it" I told him. Gabriel smiled, he already knew that.

* * *

It was dark when we drove home work. I hadn't really said anything since we left the Company. Noah had fallen asleep with his chair. I looked in the back sit. Then a thought came to me, we needed to get another one for the new baby. My eyes returned to the road. When I did I noticed something.

"Gabriel, stop the car!" I said quickly. There was a young woman walking. She looked like a wreck.

"Stay here" I said.

"Hello, do you need some help" I said. The woman turned around. It was then I noticed her full appearance. She was wearing a shirt and jeans, both of which were ripped. She wasn't wearing shoes. Then, I noticed the blood at her feet.

"Wait here" I said running to the car.

"Where's the phone?" I asked quickly. Gabriel took his cell out of his pocket. I dialed the phone.

"Hello" Elle greeted kindly. I began to explain about the girl. She said to bring her into the company hospital. I got the girl into the car; I sudden realized how young she was. She was at least in her early 20's. We got to the hospital and they immediately admitted her. I told Elle to keep me informed of the girl's condition.

"Gabby, I need to talk to you!" Jade said marching into my office the next day like she owned the place.

"Jade, I have no time for this, I have to go see someone" I said rather rudely.

"Come on, you can't avoid me forever" She cried.

"Come along if you must!" I snapped. Her eyes got big but she didn't respond. She followed me out of the office. We reached the hospital without her saying a word.

"What do you have Elle" I asked her. I was determined not to ignore my younger sister.

"She was sexually assaulted" Elle told me.

"Oh that's awful" I said horrified. Jade remained silent.

"She has ability" Elle revealed.

"What?" I said shocked.

"She can change her appearance." Elle said.

"I'll send an agent over later to report the rape" I sighed. This was the first time the company had to deal with.

"Gabby" Jade called me back to attention.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm leaving" She said quickly. I turned around. Strange. I decided to follow her.

"Jade, wait" I said quickly

"I thought you wanted me to leave" Jade said quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She was acting stranger than usual.

"You, you weren't listening" Jade snapped. She tried to call a cab but nobody stopped. I watched her in awe. I had never seen her freak out like that. She seemed like she was running away from something. I recognize the face she was making. Then it occurred to me, it was the same face the young woman had on her face

"Jade, what's wrong, I know you can't be that made at me" I said.

"You wouldn't understand" Jade said finally calling a cab. I followed her into the cab.

"Please, take to me. What did you want to talk about me earlier?" I said begging her to continue.

"When I heard about that girl, I….It brought back horrible memories for me" Jade began.

"We'll stop here" I said. I wanted to get her to my office so we could talk in private. When we got to my office, we started talking again.

"I didn't try to kill you that night, I promise" Jade said with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was trying to shoot James" Jade sobbed.

"Why?" I asked.

"He…he…Please don't make me say it" Jade sobbed harder. I had a good idea to know what she was trying to tell me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked hugging her. No matter what she did in the past, she was my baby sister.

"I was afraid. You don't know what they were trying to do or what they could do" Jade said tearfully. I got her a tissue.

"What are you trying to say Jade?" I asked.

"James is a part of it, if they find out" Jade began.

"About what" I said.

"The order" Jade said.

"The order" I asked confused. I never heard the people I worked with that.

"If they find out, it could be disaster." Jade said.

"Jade if I can help you" I told her.

"No one can help me" Jade cried.

"Jade, what they were planning on doing" I asked.

"They wanted to destroy the world"

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ More of the order. The order isn't exactly as dead as Jade thinks. Gabby tries to find a name of the unidentified special.


	25. The Order

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HEROES. I didn't even think of the show. If I did I would be unemployed right now. Please don't sue or I would be so made at you!

**Author's Note:** Here it is folks chapter 25! Like always I encourage my readers to read and review! There is also a new poll written on my profile. Those that are Harry Potter fans, I have a new Fan fiction up. I might take a break from writing The Boiling Point to work on it for a little while. I also have a Prison Break story that I have as a one shot. I am considering making into a full story.

* * *

Ch. 25 The Order

The new information that Jade had given me freaked me out. I couldn't believe I worked with them, and I didn't know there true intentions. After I calmed her down we went home. I left her at her house.

"Where have you been" Gabriel asked while cleaning up Noah.

"I had a night, I ran into Jade" I explained. Gabriel looked at me, the look clearly said that we would have words letter. I was so tired; I just had to lie down. I lay on the couch and closed my eyes. All too soon, I was shock awake.

"Gabby" A voice said softly. I opened my eyes.

"Hmm" I said groggily.

"Come to bed" Gabriel said helping me off the couch. I followed him up the stairs. It felt good to lie down in a comfy bed.

"Did you get into a fight with Jade?" Gabriel asked worriedly.

"No, have you heard of the Order" I asked him. Gabriel gave me a look.

"Never hear at it, at least I think so" He said thinking.

"You think?" I asked confused.

"Don't know, I think I heard of it once, but I'm doing exactly know what they did?" Gabriel admitted.

"Jade had an impression they were dangerous" I told him.

"Obviously the group disbanded. If the group was that bad, the Company would have told him.

"I guess you right, but Jade freaked out when she told me" I explained to him.

"What did she tell you?" Gabriel said raising his eyebrows. I explained to him everything.

"I should kill that bastard" Gabriel snapped furiously.

"Oh wouldn't that be a scandal, Head of the Company's husband accused of killing suspect" I said sarcastically.

"Oh I wouldn't kill him, just hurt him a little" Gabriel said smirking. I slapped him in the arm. Even though he past it off as if they weren't a current threat, I was still wondering about the Order. For now I just had to forget about it

* * *

The new special gave us a hard time. She wasn't talking to anyone, and we couldn't find a name. She seemed to frighten to speak. The doctors tried everything but still she wouldn't talk. The only thing the doctor figured out was that it was a brutal attack.

"She seemed to have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder" Elle told me.

"Is there any way we could at least get a name for her?" I asked her.

"We have blood samples that should match if she is in any national database" Elle explained.

"You mean if she had a criminal record, not reliable don't you think" I said to her. It looked hopeless.

"Well there is more than one database" Elle said smiling. I laughed. Typical Elle to be a smartass at a time like this.

"That's the best you can do" I said not encourage at all.

"We will look at reports of missing people as well" Elle said trying to reassure me. Sighing I said my goodbyes and walked out. I met face to face with Christian, Jade's husband.

"Gabby, can I speak to you" Christian asked desperately.

"I'm kind of busy" I lied. I was uncomfortable. If he was trying to get back into Jade's good books, he didn't need me to do it.

"Look I need to talk to Jade, it's important' Christian told me.

"You cheated on her, why should I help you?" I snapped at him.

"Look, she's still my wife and I love her. This isn't just about getting her back, something happened the other day that I think she should know about" Christian said. He was really jumpy. He was acting like someone was going to jump out at him at any second.

"I will try to get her to talk to you, but I'm not making any promises" I told him. He looked relieved.

"That's all I wanted, I think you should be there to" Christian offered.

"We'll meet you at the pizza parlor down the street" I told him. He said thank you again then left. I then dialed my sister's number

* * *

We meet Christian at 8. Jade looked like she was not truly interested in what her husband had to say but came anyways. She sat down opposite of him. Christian looked at her with a pleading look.

"I'm glad you came?" He said thankfully.

"Wish I could say the same" Jade snapped. Christian looked hurt at her response.

"Look, I'll be quick, Someone came to our house yesterday looking for you." Christian began.

"And" I said wanting to hear more.

"This guy looked crazy. I remember he had a strange tattoo" He said quickly.

"What what did the tattoo look like?" Jade asked him.

"It of the red sun" Christian said. Jade looked at me horrified.

"What did the man say to you?" I asked him. I was worried, who would be looking for Jade.

"They asked where my wife was. Then they asked about you" Christian said.

"Did he say if he was coming back?" Jade asked.

"I don't think so, I told them that I didn't know where you where. I explained that we were separated" Christian said looking down. It looked like it was painful to him say this.

"Thanks for telling us" I told him encouragingly. I was grateful. What ever happened between her and Christian didn't change the fact that he helped us out. I waited for Jade outside the pizza parlor while she talked to him.

"That was someone from the order" Jade whispered quickly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive, all of them had that tattoo on the arm" Jade told me.

"I thought they weren't around anymore." I said.

"I thought so to, but apparently I was wrong" She said looking around as if someone was going to jump out at us.

"Are they that bad, Jade" I asked.

"Terrible, if their still around that can spell disaster for every special" Jade said worriedly.

"Why" I asked.

"Because there sole purpose is to cause chaos and destruction. A lot of the well known accidents were caused by them. There looking for something, and I think they believe that we will interfere with them."

"You think James was sent by them?" I asked.

"Well have to talk to him. We both need to be very careful, they might try to get us out of the way" Jade said. I looked at her. The company needed to

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Danger becomes more and more prominent in the lives of our favorite Heroes. The newest Petrelli comes home after being in the hospital for months. Christian tries to get back on Jade's good side.


	26. Fixing Broken Glass

**Author's Note:** Chapter 26, oh yeah. Finally, Fanfiction has been a pain in the butt. You know the deal. Please read and review. Also if anyone is interested there is poll on my profile.

* * *

Ch. 26 Fixing Broken Glass

Two weeks later, it was a big day for Erin and Peter. Their son came home. Erin was so happy she called everyone. Her mother was coming to New York to see her new grandchild. Peter was going to start summer classes soon. He decided to do online school for now, and took his job back at the Company. Peter and I did something that we haven't done for a long time, we went out to eat, just us.

"So, how has the pregnancy thing been going" Peter asked smirking. I gave him a not funny look. I not only felt pregnant right now but I felt pregnant.

"Good, how is the new parent thing going" I responding. We were waiting for our burgers. I use to come to this restaurant all the time when they we were younger. It always felt weird coming back her without Nathan, like were always waiting for someone that would never come.

"Excellent, Nathan is such a good sleeper." Peter said smiling proudly.

"Noah was like that as well, we had a little trouble getting to sleep but Gabriel always managed to" I said thoughtfully.

"What did he do?" Peter asked thoughtfully.

"Just laid down on the couch and put him on his chest" I told him. Peter smiled. It looked like he took a mental note to try it.

"I miss him too" Peter said reading my thoughts. I sighed we hadn't really talked about it much and this conversation had the potential to be uncomfortable.

"It's hard to live life without him. You both were practically inseparable." I said him sadly. The waitress brought our Hamburgers. I was surprised the smell didn't repulse me.

"He would have loved to see who you ended up with. He would have thought it would have been a huge laugh. I remember him joking he was going to be your maid of honor" Peter chuckled.

"He was such a dork" I smiled.

"He used to have a huge crush on you" Peter said smirking. I looked at him, surprised he remembered that. I remembered that day Nathan told me about his feelings. I was really nice about it, when I turned him down.

"I remember" I said smiling. Then I began to wonder if Nathan would have been offended that I married Gabriel. I supposed it didn't matter now, things were different. Worrying what a long dead man feelings seemed very ludicrous. However, I wanted nothing more than for Nathan to be here with us.

"We should get back, don't want you husband to worry" Peter said mockingly. I knew that Peter really didn't care and would do it just to piss Gabriel off.

* * *

There were flowers everywhere. It was like that scene in the Wizard of Oz, when Dorothy went through the Field of Poppy's.

"Jade, where did you get these" I asked incredulously.

"Christian" She said simply.

"I see" I said. That explained a lot. Some guys would go to the extremes when they severely messed up with their wives.

"He can't see it through his thick head that it's over" Jade said furiously.

"Have you told him this" I asked. She looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Of course not, why should I. He must have figured out that it's over by now" Jade told me in disbelief.

"That's true but you need to tell him this, otherwise he is going to feel like there is hope" I told her.

"I don't want to have the conversation with him" She admitted.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm not ready" Jade said shrugged. I looked at her sternly. She knows it's wasn't fair to leave people hanging like that. She also knew how much I hated it when anyone did that

"You know that's not fair regardless what the situation is. You have to talk to him, especially if you're going to divorce him" I said sternly. My sister needed to own up to what was happening and face it.

"Part of it is my fault; we hadn't had sex for months. I was always yelling at him, and wasn't home enough…" She babbled on. I silenced her.

"No one deserves to be cheated on, but you need closure in this. I don't know what you're so unsure about, normally you would have done something by now" I said.

"Maybe I don't want to be like that anymore" Jade said irritated.

"Just talk to him, you'll feel better if you do" I said firmly. She sighed knowing I made complete sense and it annoyed her. She walked away; I knew she was going to call Christian.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock at night, and I still was at the Company. I needed to get some extra work done. I didn't usually stay at work late. It seemed lately there were more finds and more specials we had to deal with. I looked down at the clock in dismay. I would always yell at Gabriel when he worked like this. As if he knew I was thinking of him, he called.

"I was just thinking about you" I said smirking.

"Who else would you be?" Gabriel said with the note of arrogance he was famous for.

"Oh my bad, I thought you were that sexy pizza delivery man" I said smirking. He scoffed.

"Oh yeah" He said challenging.

"Yeah, were planning on running off together" I told him confidently.

"Oh how will I ever move on" He said chuckling.

"Is Noah asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah just put him down" He said.

"I'll be home soon" I said.

"Ok, call when you're way" He said.

"Ok, love you" I said.

"Love you" He said. I decided to do a little. I was deep in thought. I was at least 5 months now and needed to think about names. In a few weeks we would know what the sex of the baby was. I was so happy that I was out of the morning sickness phase. I looked pregnant. I placed my hand stomach and smiled to myself. I decided it was time to go home. I walked out of my office. As I turned the corner I heard a light squeak, I turned around to see a shadowy figure. I started to run. I heard a crack then nothing.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ The order makes their presence known. Gabby comes face to face with the past.


	27. The Way Things Were

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Heroes. I do own Heroes DVDs, but I had to pay for them. I am ashamed to tell you how much I spent on them. But hey, I will do anything for a Zachary Quinto fix.

**Author's Note:** I was able to update twice in one day. I just felt like I needed to because it's been so long. You know what to do Review, favorite, subscribe; do what makes you happy. I am just happy to get anything from my readers.

* * *

Ch. 27 The Way Things Where

My vision was blurry. For a horrible few minutes I thought I was blind. Then my vision cleared up and I was able to see again. There were packets of paper everywhere. I didn't know where I was at, and then the thought hit me. This was the old company. Noah had once told me it was disguised as a paper factory. I realized that I probably wasn't near New York.

"Hello" I called out. There was no answer. I decided there were noises from above. For some reason it was safe. I had a feeling that what happened wasn't to harm me but to keep me out of the way. Being brave I went up the stairs. There weren't anybody in the building. It must be the end of the day.

"Hello" I said turning. I had heard footsteps.

"Who the hell are you, what do you want" A male voice said. I recognized that voice. With disbelief I turned around.

"Gabriel?" I said questioned.

"What did you say" He said dangerously. I looked him frighten. He was young. He wasn't as muscular and his hair was shorter. I had never seen my husband with that short of hair. He wore a white shirt and white pants. Remembering the way he killed people didn't make no attempt to run.

"That's your name isn't it' I said innocently.

"No it isn't" He said harshly.

"What is it" I asked innocently trying to edge my way out of the room.

"You're not going anywhere" He said grabbing me. I knee him in the groin.

"Sorry honey" I said running. I ran as fast as I could. I cursed me for being pregnant.

"You're not going anywhere" Sylar snarled.

"Please stop" I crocked as he put his finger up. Suddenly he stopped looking confused.

"I don't want to hurt you" He said surprised. I chocked crashing to the ground. Sylar just started and looked at me.

"Who are you?" He asked after a few minutes

"A friend" I said wheezing. I put a hand on to my stomach, shaking. He sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. All I've wanted to do lately is hurt people" He said simply. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know much about time travel. Would what I say to him effect the future. It was then that I decided to look at him. What startled me the most was the lost look in his eyes. My heart ached. I wanted to hold him, and help him. I knew it wasn't possible. I couldn't afford messing up the future. He didn't know that the woman next to him was carrying him child.

"I don't usually talk to the people I attack" He said after a few minutes. I didn't say anything. His eyes went to my stomach.

"How far along are you" He asked.

"Almost 6 months" I replied. I was dying to blurt out what was truly on my mind. We sat in silence. I finally was able to look him in the eye. There was still that strong sense of loneliness and angry. It broke my heart. This was the last thing I wanted see.

"It gets better" I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Just trust me. It's going to get better." I said kindly.

"Thanks" He said.

"Those pants do make you butt look lump" I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said getting up.

"I hope to see you again" Sylar said.

"Good Luck" I said.

"Thanks" He said confused. I walked up the stairs going far away from Sylar. That wasn't my husband in there I didn't trust him not to hurt me. I walked up the stairs. It was when I reached the top that the buzzing started. It hurt. I covered my ears try to shut out the noise. It was so overwhelming that I thought my eardrums were going to burst.

* * *

"Gabby" A voice called. I opened my eyes. They felt like sandbags.

"Huh" I said groggily.

"I was so worried. What happened" Gabriel asked. I picked my head up. I was in my office. I was still at my desk. I thought I was on my way out. Did I dream the whole thing? No it couldn't be a dream. It was too weird.

"I don't know…" I said confused.

"What's that on your arm" Gabriel asked. I looked down. There was a blaring sun on my arm.

"The order" I said.

"What" He asked.

"Someone was here. They did something to me" I told Gabriel exactly what I saw.

"It sounds like the first time I was caught by the company. I believe I locked Noah in my cell" He said thoughtfully.

"You did what!" I said furiously.

"I apologized" He said quickly.

"I don't know what the purpose of that was." I admitted.

"Well apparently they wanted to distract you. They file room was broken into. It's a mess" Gabriel told me.

"They wore looking for a file. Did they take any?" I asked quickly.

"That's what the agents are trying to find out. It looks like they weren't planning on someone being here. Let's get you home. The agents can handle it from here" Gabriel said giving me his hand. I didn't argue. I felt fatigue. When I got home, I feel asleep immediately.

* * *

_Next Chapter: _Gabby is trying to figure out what the Order wanted. Jade finally decides to meet with Christian. A visit from Elle and Erin mom reveals a secret. Little Noah gets his first ever punishment.


	28. The Way Things Chage

Disclaimer: Do I own HEROES? No! Do I own the clothes that I am currently wearing, duh!

Author's Note: Reaviews are greatly appreciated. I still have the Harry Potter poll up if anyone is interested.

* * *

Ch. 28 The Way Things Change

The after the incident at the Company, I was a little shaken up. I didn't know why. I tried to wash the tattoo away, but that didn't work. I hoped that it wasn't permanent. Gabriel seemed to find my situation a little amusing.

"I think it's sexy" Gabriel smirked as I sat the fruit salad down on the table

"Hey watch it; the baby could probably hear it. I don't want it to have its first word be a swear word." I said rubbing my stomach. Gabriel smirked. He knew what I was like last time. Sometimes while I was pregnant with Noah, I would have him whisper because I heard loud sounds could possible mess with the baby's nervous system.

"Well having you as a mother, it's almost a give in" He said smartly. I smacked him on the arm.

"Ouch that hurt" He whined. I rolled my eyes. Gabriel could be such a baby sometimes. I loved him all the same.

"Is everyone decent." a voice called. I rolled my eyes. Peter was the only one that would make comments like that.

"Come in Pete" I said slightly annoyed.

"Hey" He said coming in with the baby carrier. I smiled because it was a strange sight.

"Where's Erin?" I asked.

"Oh she is coming with Elle and Mohinder. There mom came up" He said strangely as if he didn't want to talk about his mother-in-law. Maybe it was just me or maybe there was something to worry about. A little bit later, the rest of my friends came.

"Hey Gabby" The greeted, Erin sighed. Peter gave her a sympathetic look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Our mom found out something strange, that's all" Erin said quickly.

"Erin, for goodness sake. She found out are real dad was murdered by a friend of theirs. They never found a killer. He had ability." Elle said.

"Yeah and no one ever told us" Erin said annoyed.

"Our dad was worried that someone would harm us. He and our mom split up. They lived on opposite coast of one another" Elle explained.

"Did he ever come home?" I asked not liking where this was going.

"Many times, then suddenly he didn't anymore" Elle said.

"Then they found him dead in a river" Erin said bitterly.

"That's awful" I said horrified. I imagined Gabriel lifeless body floating to the top of the river, which made me shiver.

"They ruled it a suicide but mom always never believed it was" Elle said. I looked at her. That was telling. I knew instantly if their mom had a feeling there was something funny about her husband's death, I knew there had to be a reason. Maybe I'll check into before I told Elle and Erin about my suspicions

"UNCLE PETE" A voice squealed. Noah came running. Erin had taken Nathan out of the baby carrier.

"Hey buddy!" Peter asked laughing and tickling him. Peter sat Noah down.

"What dat?" Noah asked pointing to little Nathan.

"That's Nathan kiddo, you want to see him" Peter asked. He nudged Noah over to Nathan. Noah crinkled his nose. I chuckled because I never seen my son make that face. Noah clearly was not thrilled with the new baby like his parents.

* * *

Dinner was very pleasant. Every one gushed over the new baby. We were having a good time laughing. It felt good to back together again. Noah seemed to be in a bad mood. He had thrown his plate on the floor. I scolded him but let it go for the most part. It wasn't until the end of the meal where my pacients for my son ran thin.

"Baby Nathan is icky" He declared. I looked at him in shock. Amusement was on the others faces.

"Funny, that's what I said when I met Peter" Gabriel said amused.

"You think this is funny?" I asked him.

"He doesn't know better, Gab" He said.

"Well he'll know now" I said getting up. I took Nathan out of his chair and brought him into the front room.

"You're in time out" I said sternly. I wasn't going to have him be mean to others for no reason. Up until then he never got punished.

"Why did you put him in a time out" Gabriel said kind of panicked.

"He can't be talking about his cousin like that?"I said.

"But he'll hate us" He said really panicked. I couldn't believe it, out of all the things he would be considered about punishing are child.

"No he won't. He'll understand not to do it anymore. Of course he is going to be upset at first, but he'll get over it" I told him.

"Gabby, honestly it's no big deal" Erin reassured me.

"It is to me. He has to get use to other babies around. Expecially since he is going to have a new brother or sister" I said trying to make them understand.

"Well I guess your right" Gabriel said defeatedly. I kissed him on the cheek.

"He's just not use to people paying attention to another baby." I said to him.

"He gets along with Shanti" Gabriel argued.

"Gabe he was too young to remember it, he was use to her being around. I think it's because Peter isn't paying as much attention as he use to" Mohinder said. I thought of this. It would make sense.

"Me" Peter said. We nodded in agreement.

"You can get up now" I said. Noah had his hands folded.

"Mommy you we mean" Noah pouted. I picked him out and sat him on my lap.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but you can't talk to your cousin like that" I said sternly.

"I'm darry" Noah said tearfully. I wiped his eyes.

"Why don't you like Nathan" I asked.

"Cause he take Uncle Pete away" He said. I kissed his cheek.

"Honey Uncle Pete is Nathan's daddy. He was just born and Uncle Pete is excited. Uncle Pete loves both you and Nathan a lot. You just have to share him now" I said. He was silent.

"Think of it this way Noah at least you'll have someone else to play with. You need to get use to not being a baby anymore because soon you'll have a new brother or sister." I told him. Noah's eyes widen.

"So Noah will have new baby too" He said.

"Yes sweetie. Why don't you apologize to Nathan" I said. He agreed. He held my hand as we walked into the room. He walked over to Nathan.

"I'm sorry baby Nathan" Noah said kissing Nathan on the forhead, Erin and Elle cooed.

"Come on Noah let's pay" Shanti said grabbing Noah by the hand.

"You better pray that it's a girl" Peter chuckled. I shook my head.

* * *

Jade and I met the next day to look over old records. We needed to find information on the order. We had found out they took several files were taken. None of it made sense because they weren't important files.

"I have a bad feeling about this Gab" Jade told me.

"I know what you mean. I had been uneasy sense we James was found" I admitted. There was silence.

"I decided to give Christian another shot" Jade said.

"Really" I said. I was surprised. The old Jade would have raised hell.

"I decided that I love him to much just to end it. We decided to enter marriage counseling" She said unabashed.

"I'd admit. I'm surprised the old Jade would have started World War III" I said.

"Oh come on I wasn't that bad" Jade said smirking.

"Correction you were worse" I said. Jade smiled. We went back to looking at the files. Somewhere was the answer to what the order was planning on doing.

_Next Chapter_: The order makes another move, this time deadly then the first. A former company agents come to New York to help. Gabby finally finds out if the baby is a boy

* * *

or a girl.


	29. Pet Names, Deadly Intentions, and Return

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Heroes blah blah blah.

**Author's note:** So I decided to write another story in the Out of Time series. I feel like this wouldn't be a good story to end with. As always feel free to review, I strongly encourage reviews!

* * *

Ch. 29 Pet Names, Deadly Intentions, Returns

"Is it just me or do doctor's offices look the same" Gabriel asked me. It was one of the few times it wasn't a rhetorical questions. I smiled at him.

"Probably not" I answered. The door opened and the doctor came in.

"Good Morning Gabby and Gabriel" Doctor Fin greeted. He was new at the hospital.

"Good Morning" We greeted in unison. He told me to lie down. He sat up the machine and put gel on my stomach.

"So everything appears good, do you want to know the sex of the baby" He asked.

"Yes we do" I said smiling at Gabriel

"Ok" The doctor remains silent for a few minutes. "It's a girl" He announced.

"A girl" I squalled with delight. Gabriel seemed really happy. He really wanted a girl.

"She is not dating until she is 30" He announced when they doctor left us so I could get dressed.

"How are you going to manage that" I asked grinning.

"Put the fear of god in any guy that wants to take Amy out" He declared.

"Amy" I said looking at him.

"What it's a nice name" Gabriel defended.

"Not for our child it's not" I argued.

"Ok will have to discuss this later" He smirked.

"Or I'll just choose."I said. Gabriel laughed. We made our next appointment and then we got a cab to go over to our friend's house.

* * *

"Oh come on Tatter Tot, it's not that bad" We heard Erin Petrelli say. I looked at Gabriel and we started laughing.

"Oh Hey Gabby, Gabriel come in" Erin said smiling.

"Hey guys" Peter said. He was holding Nathan.

"Hello Tatter Tot" Gabriel said serious. I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I couldn't hold it in, it was too funny. I looked at Gabriel and smirked, he raised his eyebrows wondering what I was going to say next.

"Oh Muffin, give Tater Tot a break" I said laughing. Erin laughed.

"Give me my son" Erin demanded.

"Isn't Daddy and Uncle Gabriel silly Nathan" She cooed.

"Silly isn't a word I would use to describe them, Erin" I retorted.

"You're just jealous because I have an awesome pet name" Peter said.

"If you say so" I said laughing.

"Since when have you called me muffin" Gabriel asked me.

"Do you want me to tell them you're real pet name?" I asked him. He looked at our friends decided if I would be mean enough to embarrassed him like that.

"You wouldn't" He said.

"Try me" I suggested. He shut up signaling his defeat.

"Whipped" Peter coughed.

"Damn straight" I said. Erin laughed.

"So how was the appointment?" Erin asked.

"Good, were having a girl" I smiled. Erin squealed.

"Oh we have to call Elle" Erin said dealing her friends number. Elle picked up after the first ring.

"Gabby thats great!" She squalled when we told her the news. I hung up with her. It was a little bit after I hung up where I got the phone call.

"Hello" I said.

"Gabby, it's Noah Bennent" He said.

"Hey what's going on" I asked. Noah had retired from the company a while back. His daughter Claire still worked for us.

"I was looking at the newspaper and I noticed a weird death. I think it was one of us" He told me.

"Why was it strange" I asked him.

"Because no one knows how the man died, he also had a sun tattoo which no one knows when he got it" I looked at Gabriel.

"It sounds like the Order" I told him.

"Did you say the Order" Noah said carefully as if it was taboo.

"Yes, why?" I said.

"I'm taking a plan to New York tonight." He told me.

"Why" I said worriedly not liking how he was reacting.

"Gabby, the Order is dangerous. You need my help" He said.

"So your coming out of retirement" I asked.

"Only for a little while" He said and he hung up.

"Noah is coming" I told my friends.

"Why?" Peter asked worried. He knew it had to be serious if Noah was getting on a plan to come here.

"He thinks the Order is more of a threat then we thought" I said. Gabriel looked at me strangle.

"I think I know what there after" Gabriel said.

"What?" I said wanting to know what my husband was thinking.

"They want you"

* * *

_Next Chapter_: Noah comes back to New York and reveals an old grudge against the Order. Elle and Erin decide to look into their father's mysterious death. Gabby experience a new pregnancy symptom that greatly amuses Gabriel.


	30. A Company Man Scorned

Disclaimer: Don't own HEROES. Never have, never will. Need to get over it.

Author's Note: I'M BACK! I finished my first year at college ( can I get a round of applause please) As always please feel free to review.

* * *

Ch. 30 A Company Man Scorned

The room looked at Gabriel in silence during his revelation. On one hand I wanted to say duh, on another I wanted to know what brought him to this conclusion. Even after almost 5 years of marriage I was still shocked at how smart he was sometimes. He sometimes was smarter than me sometimes. I would never tell him this, because I wouldn't want him to get a big head.

"What?" I asked. It was his ability to understand things that no one could. It was probably the most useful part of his ability.

"I have been reading up on the Order. They only tattoo people they want to keep track of. Plus Noah must be concerned about them trying to do something because he is flying out there" Gabriel said.

"That is Gabe's interesting way of saying your screwed" Peter smirked.

"PETER PETRELLI NOT IN FRONT OF YOUR SON" Erin snapped. I looked at Peter annoyed. This wasn't a time to joke. Someone could get hurt. In truth I wasn't worried about me. If they were going to harm me they would have already. I had a family to worry about and an unborn child that I worry about more.

"What do we do?" I asked my husband.

"No one is going to enter this house while I'm here" Gabriel said passionately. I sighed. I hoped he wasn't going to do anything reckless.

"The best thing we can do is to wait for Noah" I told them making sure I set eyes on Gabriel. I wanted the look that I gave him to say he was not to do anything. The Order sounded like they could get nasty. I didn't want anyone, especially my husband, to get hurt. I didn't exactly want to but I had to wait until Noah Bennett came.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a voicemail from Noah. He said he was coming over at 7 tonight to discuss the Order. I was slightly nervous. I groaned when I realized what time it was, 8 in the morning. I looked at my sleeping husband enviously. That man could sleep through anything. It was lucky that he didn't snore, but he had the annoying habit of hogging the bed. I kissed him on the forehead and headed down stairs. I had a sudden craving for a bagels and orange juice.

"Morning" Gabriel said.

"Morning" I greeted. Gabriel yawned, he still had bed head. I loved when it was messy. I finally got him out of that ridiculous habit of using too much hair gel.

"When is Noah coming?" Gabriel asked me. I knew why he was asking but he wasn't getting out of this.

"GABRIEL GRAY, I know you're not thinking of leaving me alone" I said sternly. He looked mildly ashamed. I know he and Noah haven't ever gotten along, but he didn't have leave every time Noah came. He knew that Noah was a good friend of mine. Noah was our son's namesake for goodness sake.

"Gabs, he hates me!" Gabriel said exasperated.

"He does not" I argued. I was determined that he would be here when Noah came.

"Well I'm not exactly his favorite person in the world" Gabriel retorted trying to make me see sense. I had to agree that the statement wasn't false. Noah resented Gabriel more than anyone. I hoped that when they see each other that they would at least be civil to one another.

"You're staying here, and that's it" I snapped leaving no room for argument. Gabriel looked down trying to control his temper. Sighing I walked toward him and hugged him.

"I know you aren't comfortable around him, but you can't avoid him forever." I mumbled sitting on his lap. Being more than few inches taller than me, it was hard getting to his level. Gabriel groaned.

"One word and I'm out" He said defeated. I gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Gabey Baby" I said smirking loving the power I had over him. He flinched at his nickname.

"Remember one word" He reminded me.

"I know" I said a little annoyed.

"What?" He said confused

"You just said remember one word" I said equally confused.

"I didn't say that out loud" He said voice going quiet at the end.

"I could have sworn you…" I began.

"You heard my thoughts" Gabriel said laughing. I didn't see what was so funny. No one should have that ability.

"Great" I said sighing.

"I wonder why though. You just don't get ability don't you?" He asked uncertain.

"No it doesn't. I have to have physical contact with the person" I said.

"Hmm, maybe it's a symptom of pregnancy?" Gabriel suggested thoughtfully. I had a profound urge to kick him.

"I didn't get this last time" I told him.

"Maybe the baby is going to be very powerful" Gabriel said with a note of pride in his voice. I had to break a smile. I can only imagine what ability my new child is going to have. Noah was already very powerful. Peter once told us that any child we have, had to be very powerful.

"Bet you'll love that" I smirked. Then a thought occurred to me, would Gabriel be disappointed if our baby didn't have ability? Gabriel had a hard time with Noah's ability because he didn't want him to have his ability, but that was understandable. I've heard stories about couples having problems with a second baby.

"Well we better get ready for Mr. Company Man" Gabriel said unhappily.

Noah was just in time for dinner. We were having Micah's favorite dish, Spaghetti. Noah had recently picked up the charming habit of playing with his food.

"No, Noah don't play with your food" Gabriel reprimanded.

"Dad, if you and Noah don't like each other why did you name Little Noah after him" Micah said amused. Gabriel had been groaning about the former Company Man appearance for the past hour.

"Because I thought it would piss him off" Gabriel said bluntly. Micah laughed.

"Piss Off" Noah repeated. I glared at Gabriel.

"Noah don't little Daddy hear you say that again. That's a no-no" Gabriel said quickly.

"Why can daddy da that?" Noah asked.

"Because it's a big person word" Gabriel explained. The door bell rang. The look that Gabriel gave the door was the appropriate for someone being lead to their doom. I gave him a look that told him to behave.

"Gabby" Noah said looking grim. I kissed his cheek and lead him into the room.

"Hi, Mr. Bennett" Micah said cheerfully.

"Hey Bad man" Little Noah said cheerfully. I looked at him horrified. Noah just smiled at him.

"Hello yourself" Noah said picking him up.

"Micah, why don't you take little Noah upstairs so I can talk to your parents" Noah suggested. Micah nodded and took Noah.

"We have a huge problem" Noah said seriously.

"Yeah you being here" Gabriel muttered. I elbowed him. Noah had apparently heard and glared at my husband, he ignored him though

"I haven't dealt with the Order personally, but I know there a piece of work. They pride themselves on picking up the strongest Heroes. They get want they want by any means necessary" Noah said.

"Meaning" I said.

"Meaning you better be careful. Anyone that denied the Order's anything to join ended up dead. There was one specific case of a Company Man that died mysteriously. He had the same exact symptom. It was a nasty killing, the man was found in a river "Noah told me. I looked at him.

"What was this guy's name?" I asked. Something didn't set right with me

"His name was Blake Andrews, poor guy, wife just had a baby" He said sadly. My stomach was doing uncomfortable flip.

"They murdered him?" I asked.  
"Officially it was ruled a suicide. There wasn't much evidence to suggest otherwise. I never believed it was a suicide, though" Noah said. Gabriel looked at me, apparently having the same thought of me.

"My god" I said.

"The thing about this group is that they are power crazy. They have no purpose for doing what they do. They just get rid of people that are in there way." Noah said shaking his head.

"I think that company man was Elle and Erin's father" I told Noah. Noah looked at me

"Really, those are Blake's kids." Noah said. I shook my head.

"What do we do Noah" I asked him.

"You need round the clock protection" Noah said simply. Gabriel looked furious.

"So your saying I can't protect my wife and kids by myself" Gabriel said defensively.

"Gabe I don't think he meant it like that"

"Well it goes without saying you're not the words best husband but the Order is nasty. No one should deal with them on their own" Noah said furiously. They glared at each other.

"Why are you so angry with the Order, Noah?" I asked him.

"My friends were some of their victims. They received a letter with the sun symbol and days later they were died"

* * *

Later that night I called Elle and Erin. They both confirmed their dad's name was Blake. They couldn't believe what they heard. Erin was furious that we couldn't prove it was murder.

"I knew there was something funny about it, I just couldn't place it" Elle said.

"We can't prove it now" I sighed.

"Hell yes we can" Elle said. My mouth feel to the floor. I couldn't remember the last time Elle swore. Sometime before she married Mohinder, I guessed. Even before that she didn't swear that much.

"How?" I asked.

"Erin and I were talking and we want your permission to look through agent files." Elle said.

"Of course. I'll even help you." I told her without a second thought.

"I have to do go Gabby, Shanty is crying" Elle said.

"Ok bye Elle" I said. I turned off the phone and went up to bed, I wasn't really sure, but I knew that Blake Andrews had something to do with the Order. It was big, and I wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Jade and Christian have some news. Elle and Erin suffer a setback. Peter starts acting strangely.


	31. Protect and Serve

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Heroes. Life sucks. lol

**Author's Note:** Whoopee! another chapter. The next chapter is the last in the series. There will be another story. It will not be up for a while though. I am going to work on other project for a while. Being on summer vacation is awesome. I love being able to get back to writing fanfic full time now.

* * *

Ch. 31 Protect and Serve

A group of agents was assigned to watch our house the very next day. Noah decided to stay in New York for the time being. He was now staying at the hotel down the street from us. Erin and Elle went into the file room the same day to look at old Company files. I joined them with a stern looking agent sitting at the door. We started first with dead agents. These agents' files didn't reveal much. It disturbed me that there was no autopsy report. There was no evidence that the agents died the manner they were stated too. I had no idea the old company was such a mess. Finally we reached their father's file.

"Nothing" Erin said with disgust. I understood why. We had been looking at these files all morning and we hadn't found anything. It looked like these agents almost didn't exist, like they appeared out of thin air. It was disgusting. These men and woman had families that didn't know the truth about what happened to their family member. It was one of the values I detested most about the old company, having little regard for human life.

"It says here, he was found on January 18" Elle said. Her eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Why is that relevant?" I asked curiously.

"Because they said our father was found January 21" Erin said with a look of realization.

"Why would they lie about it to his family?" I asked. It was hard to think of any one going to a person's loved one and lying to them, at least unknowingly. The idea was sick and twisted. I tried not to think of my friends' mother receiving the news, never again having the father of her children sleep next to her. Perhaps that loneliness is what forced her into a loveless marriage that lasted longer than it should.

"Maybe there was a spy of the Order at the Company" Elle suggested. It made sense. The old Company was corrupt so the idea wasn't far-fetched. The question was if the spy we as still at the Company. I didn't think there. Most of the agents left after the old Company collapse.

"It doesn't give any other detail except the cause Suicide by Drowning. It looked like they could have just made that up on the spot. They give no evidence that it happened. It did though because my mom saw his body." Erin said.

"I am going to have the Company review his case. I am going to try and track down any other witness. Maybe someone heard something" I said determinedly.

"You have to admit Gabs this a huge setback" Elle sighed.

"I know but it's the only thing we can do" I told her. Erin wasn't saying anything. It looked like she was deep in thought. _Like she can find someone! Any witness are probably dead or in hiding, _she thought.

"Your very negative Erin!" I said smirking.

"Why?" Erin said. I slapped my hand to my face. I did it again.

"Sorry I read your mind" I explained.

"You can read minds" Elle said amazed. I understood why. It was natural for a special to freak out if their ability changed.

"I just work up being able to do it" I said making a face. They laughed.

"Man I would pay to be able to read Gabriel's mind" Erin chuckled. Elle giggled along with her.

"Trust me you don't want to know what is on his mind" I shuddered. They looked at me wide eyed.

"To put it simply my husband only has very little to think about" I told them.

"So in limens term he's a pervert" Elle said. That did it for Erin. She was practically on the floor wheezing. I smiled at my friends antics.

"Come on guys, let's go." I said after five minutes. Erin groaned.

"What?" Elle asked.

"It's nothing… It's just that Peter has been in a mood the past few days" Erin said simply. She was obviously trying to not make as big a deal as it was to her. Or maybe she was trying to deny that there was a problem.

"What do you mean by mood?" I asked her. I was curious in my best friend's sudden change in behavior.

"Well he gets so irrationally angry at the stupidest things. He didn't even go to Nathan's grave on his birthday" She said looking like she was about to cry. Elle put a comforting arm around her.

"I'm sure it I'll pass" I said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah maybe it's just stress" Elle said.

"I'm not so sure. He hadn't been himself lately. It's like he's possessed or something. He is very despondent." Erin sighed.

"That's not Peter. He usually doesn't shut up normally." Elle said. I looked at Erin worriedly. She gave me a sad smile and walked out.

* * *

Since we found nothing in the file room, I tried to find a witness or someone that knew more about Blake's death. So far there was no luck. I had enlisted the help of my sister but her mind seemed elsewhere.

"Earth to Jade" I said waving my head in front of her. She seemed to came back to herself. She looked at me annoyed.

"What!" She snapped. I looked at startled by her outburst.

"I've been trying to talk to get your attention for the past five minutes" I complained. I highly doubt she knew what I was saying. It couldn't be clearer that she had other things on her mind.

"I'm sorry. Just distracted" She said apologetically.

"Why?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Well…I'm pregnant" She said blushing. I looked at her shocked. I didn't expect my sister to every have children much less be pregnant.

"That's great!" I said hugging her.

"I haven't told Christian yet" She told me.

"Why not" I asked her.

"I'm just not sure about it. Is it really the best time to have a baby? I mean me and Christian just got back together" She said nervously.

"You're just nervous. It will be fine. You might not feel maternal now but when you have the baby in your arms, you fall in love with it" I said confidently. This seemed to cheer Jade up.

"This is why me and Christian had problems, because I didn't want children" Jade said thoughtfully.

"Obviously it was meant to be other ways you wouldn't be pregnant" I told her.

"I'm going to have a baby" Jade said smiling. I was shocked to see was crying. I smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you" I told her. I haven't seen my sister smile this much ever.

"I'm going to tell Christian" She said. I nodded and we walked out the door. Jade explained that she had been feeling ill the past few days. She took a pregnancy test and it was positive. She got it confirmed by a doctor and she was due sometime in winter. She also told me that her and Christian were moving to New York. Christian got a job at an art gallery and it was closer to the both of their jobs. Jade was so happy to be moving. She hated living outside the city. She asked me a lot of questions about pregnancy and I gave her some advice. I smiled thinking that this was the closest we have ever been.

* * *

Next Chapter: Even more weird behavior from Peter. Finally Gabby comes face to face with the order. Elle has a conversation with her mom and gets some really interesting information that sheds light on her father's mysterious death.


	32. The Show Must Go On

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Heroes, just this fan fiction.

**Author's Note:** Last Chappie. The next story won't be up for a while. Please feel free to enjoy my other stories. Remember to review.

* * *

Ch. 32 The Show Must Go On

While some people got closer there were some that were pushing away from each other. Peter's behavior began to be very erratic. It was like he had become a completely different person. It was like watching a horror movie over and over. It wasn't the new kind of horror movies that were pathetic but the old ones that were silent and scary. You never knew when a monster was going to pop out of nowhere. Instead of the Godzilla destroying New York City, Peter was the one doing the destroying.

"He came home at 3:00 this morning" Erin said scathing mad. She was so angry that all the color in her face was drained. I hadn't seen her, this angry. She had been ranting for a solid 15 minutes.

"Erin, calm down your going to pop a blood vessel" Elle said trying to calm her sister. It wasn't like I never seen her angry before, but this was beyond. Amazing Elle soothed her sister. Elle was good at keeping the piece. Being a doctor, Elle was all about stress management. You could always count on Elle to make you feel better.

"This isn't like Peter" I said worriedly. I was very worried. I didn't know what was happening with my old friend. His demeanor changed so suddenly. His behavior was something that Erin couldn't ignore.

"I'm sick of talking of Peter, can we talk about something else" Erin said sighing. I looked at her gratefully. I was afraid my heart would burst under the stress. It was a horrible feeling. My heart was going just fast.

"I am calling my mom tonight to ask her a few questions about dad" Elle said carefully. She was clearly trying to prevent an outburst.

"Oh really, that's a good idea" Erin said smiling weakly. I truly pitied her, I wouldn't be this cool. If I had the year that she had, I would more than likely have succumbed to the stress by now. Amazing how over 200 years of experience added up to nothing in the end.

* * *

By the next morning both Elle and Erin were waiting for me in my office. I was shocked to see them this early. Both girls were not morning people. They looked like they didn't sleep well the night before.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask in surprise.

"We have to tell you what our Mom told us." Elle said. They explained the story. Each word they spoke was just as confusing as the last. It seemed like I was missing something very important.

"You dad thought someone as following him." I asked. I wanted to make sure I understood the full story. It was important if I was going to get to the bottom of whether or not he was killed.

"Yeah Mom said he started acting really weird. It was all of a sudden too. He was very paranoid" Elle said. I looked at her horrified.

"Gabby what's wrong?" Erin said.

"Peter"

* * *

Erin tried calling Peter five times. There was no answer. I called Gabriel too go look for him. There was no sign of Peter. Peter Petrelli had literally disappeared from sight. Erin had seen him this morning when he went to work. The other agents hadn't seen him all day.

"So you think the Order took him" Elle whispered. She looked pointedly at Erin.

"I just know it. Don't you see the similarities? Your dad acted funny before he disappeared. Peter was acting just the same way, but without the paranoia." I said.

"You think they been watching him" Elle said clearly creped out at the thought/

"They have been following all of us" I told her. She looked at me confused.

"They other day, I was at home and the phone rang. When I answered it, and all I heard was breathing. Seconds later the person hung up." I told her.

"Did you tell Gabriel?" Elle asked.

"Of course! It said the call was made at a pay phone" I told her.

"So basically another dead end" She sighed.

"Don't tell Erin but it doesn't look good" I told her bluntly.

"I'll try to keep her calm until you learn something" Elle said determinedly. She took Erin and baby Nathan home. It looked like it was going to be a very long night.

Micah and Noah were staying with Elle and Mohinder while Gabriel and I were at the Company. Being the first one on the case was Noah Bennett. He and Gabriel were working together, much to Gabriel's displeasure. None of the agents had luck on finding Peter. I was in my office when Gabriel came back from his search.

"Erin and Peter's house was ransacked" He said out of breath. It looked like he was out of breath.

"Damn it" I said dialing the phone. I called Noah to come back.

"Drop it" A voice behind me said. I turned around to see Peter behind Gabriel. He had a gun pointed.

"Peter what are you doing" I said.

"What does it look like, White. He has a gun pointed at your loser of a husband" A voice snickered right behind him. It was James; Peter must have set him free. What the hell was happening?

"Fuck you, James" I snapped.

"Don't worry no one will get hurt if you just do what we tell you" James said smirking. I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Never" I said.

"Then I'll have Peter blow Sylar's head off" He said bluntly as Peter cocked the gone. I looked at him.

"You don't think I won't do it!" He said raising his voice. He wanted me to challenge him.

"I can regenerate you idiot" Gabriel sneered. Peter dug the gun deeper in his temple.

"Not if your head's torn off" James said nastily.

"Why are you doing this" I asked him.

"The Order deserves to have control over the specials" James replied simply. He was mad. No question about it.

"The Company doesn't control the specials, we just help them" I said. James looked angrily. Peter brought Gabriel in the office. I didn't see a way out of this.

"Scream now and you'll be a widow" James said nastily.

"Peter, Peter listen to me, you don't want to do this" I said trying to get my friend back.

"SHUT UP" He roared. James looked at him with approval.

"Enough we don't want to attract attention" James said. There was a pop, and a woman appeared. She was middle age looking with graying hair. She was moderately tall.

"Excellent. Just the two I wanted to speak to" The woman said. She looked familiar, but I didn't know how she was.

"Keep the hold on Gray. Gray, if you want your wife and your unborn child to live you'll be still" She said nastily. I was getting really irritated with them talking to him like he was an animal.

"Who are you" I said angrily. Frankly, I didn't care. I wanted to distract them for as long as I can.

"My name is June Matters. I use to be head of the Company." She said. I looked at her. No one mentioned that any other woman besides me or Angela Petrelli held the post.

"You're lying" I retorted.

"The Company didn't like my way of doing things, so they fired me. The destroyed the records that I even existed, you stupid girl" She said. Stupid girl was I.

"So you're out for revenge" I said.

"Oh yeah. I want this Company gone. Any one that is a threat to that will be eliminated.

"Your disgusting you can't control people" Gabriel said.

"Oh I guess you find I can Mr. Gray. I have been dying to meet you" She said smiling nastily.

"Why?" He asked angrily.

"Oh just wanted to see the how a former serial killer became the most pathetic man I see in front of me" June said.

"Too right" James muttered.

"Shut up James, he's twice the man that you'll ever be" I retorted coming to Gabriel's defense.

"Why have you been following Gabby around? If you were going to get us here why were you following just Gabby around" Gabriel asked. I looked at him giving a look that clearly said it wasn't the time for questions.

"We haven't. At least not for a while" She said. That started me. I didn't know what it meant.

"Just promise, that you'll step down from the Company and let the Order take over." She snapped after a few minutes of silence. She was obviously getting really impatient

"Never as long as I'm the head of this Company the special's lives are saved" I said glaring at her now.

"I thought seeing the Order's power would be enough convince you" She said. I looked at Peter. His eyes were hollow and empty.

"What did you do to him?" I shouted

"That's our little secret" June said.

"Peter please. Think of Erin. Think of your family." I pleaded with him.

"The Order is my family now" He said coldly. In the distance I heard footsteps; June appeared not to have heard this.

"We are going to give you a length of time to think this over." June said official. It was like she was someone offering me a job.

"Wait was just going to let them go" James asked with disbelief.

"Our business here is done" She said leaving no room for argument. They were about to leave when James pulled out the gun. The shot was fired but it wasn't at Gabriel looked at the door way. A fee second later there was a little pop and Peter and June were gone.

"Jade" I said relieved.

"First time I've ever been happy to see you" Gabriel said.

"Where did they go" Jade asked still holding the gun.

"Not sure" I said looking at James.

"This has just gotten a whole lot more complicated" I said shaking my head. I called all my agents back to tell them of the new threat to the Company.

* * *

A week after the incident, the Company was working hard to take down the Order. The shock of having a well known agent betray the Company still hadn't wore off. Noah Bennett had decided to stay in New York had had rented an apartment. No one was in denial about what was happening except for one person, Erin. She was now staying with Elle. She immediately took off her wedding ring. This was a serious action because even when they had fallen out before she never took it off. After a few days of her hiding, Elle finally coaxed her into coming to talk to me.

"Hey" I said uncomfortable. Erin didn't look to bad all things considered.

"Hey" She replied softly.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Better. I got some sleep last night" She said. She looked as if she was trying so hard not to die.

"I'm so sorry about what happen" I told her trying to comfort her.

"It's not your fault. It's the Order's fault" She sighed.

"He's not doing this of his free will Erin. We'll get him back" I told her. I didn't want her to think Peter a bad man because he wasn't.

"What if you don't" She asked.

"Don't give up hope Erin" I told her.

"Gabby I appreciate you optimism but we all must face the fact that Peter might be gone forever" She said.

"Be positive, Erin" I told her. She smiled.

"Bring him back for me" She said squeezing my hand.

"We'll do our best" I said. I didn't know if it was possible, but all I knew is we had to try. I sensed we had difficult months ahead but I knew if anyone can do it, we all could, together.


End file.
